Le différentiel
by Valhalle
Summary: House va mal. Au point de......
1. Chapter 1

_« Vous êtes sur 97.7, la meilleure radio du New Jersey. Ici Bob Stevens qui vous parle et vous accompagne tout long de votre matinée en vous souhaitant bon courage si vous êtes coincés dans les embouteillages. Et quoi de plus naturel que de débuter cette belle journée en écoutant notre idole nationale, qui rappelons le est né dans notre merveilleux état. Alors c'est sans plus attendre que je vous laisse apprécier « Fly me to the moon » interprété comme vous l'aurez reconnu par « the voice ». Il est 9H45 et je suis heureux d'être avec vous. »_

House tâtonna du bout des doigts pour flanquer une bonne raclée à son radio réveil. Il réussit à frapper la table de chevet lorsque le téléphone se mit, lui aussi, à faire des siennes. Il décrocha fébrilement.

- Allô ?

- Il est exactement 9h50. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à l'emplacement où vous devriez être.

- Hum.

- J'ai une patiente sur les bras qui se plaint de douleurs intercostales et que nous avons mis sous respirateur artificiel parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à reprendre son souffle.

- Hum

- Je lui ai fait passer une radio des poumons mais mis a part un léger obscurcissement des bronches, il n'y a rien d'anormal.

- Hum.

- House, j'ai besoin de vous.

- Hum.

- Vous m'entendez ? J'ai vraiment besoin de vous !

Dans un effort qui lui parut démesuré, House parvint à faire taire Sinatra. Il prit le combiné et le cala contre l'oreiller.

- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de vous.

- Hein ? S'étonna la voix à l'autre bout. Je vous parle d'une enfant de huit ans atteinte d'insuffisance respiratoire sans raison apparente ni antécédent.

- Et moi je vous parle d'une grippe carabinée.

Il y eut un blanc sur la ligne avant que la voix reprenne.

- Vous êtes malade ?

Non, il était en parfaite santé et prenait du bon temps en faisant une grasse matinée. _Quelle question !_

- Mes os sont en passe de se disloquer et ma fièvre affichait il y a une heure les 39 degrés. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- House, j'ai cette jeune fille sur les bras et je ne sais toujours pas quoi annoncer à ses parents pour les rassurer. Aidez moi ! Implora la voix.

Il chercha vainement dans son savoir.

- Une broncho-pneumonie ?

- Je lui ai injecté une substance à base de pénicilline en pensant que son état se calmerait mais la toux reste stationnaire et sa respiration défaillante.

House se retourna et fixa le plafond. Elle savait l'intéresser.

- L'athérosclérose alors ? C'est devenu célèbre dans notre pays.

- Je vous rappelle qu'elle n'a que huit ans ! Je vous signale que ce genre de symptôme n'est décelé que sur les personnes ayant atteint un certain âge et consommant une nourriture particulièrement grasse.

Il porta sa main à son front.

- C'était pour voir si vous suiviez, mentit House.

- Je ne suis pas là pour tester vos connaissances mais pour la soigner.

- Et moi j'essaye de vous trouver une pathologie sans connaître vraiment les symptômes, s'énerva-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc sur la ligne avant d'entendre un soupir.

- Excusez moi, House. Je m'emporte sans tenir compte de votre état de santé. Vous allez bien ?

Il était incapable du moindre geste et sa tête était prête à exploser comme un ballon de baudruche. Mais elle venait d'appuyer sur le seul centre d'intérêt capable de le faire réagir en toutes circonstances. Le jeu en était relativement simple. Soit la patiente était sauvée, soit elle mourrait. Existait-il dans la vie un stimuli plus excitant ?

- Ses parents fument-ils ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit la voix empreinte soudainement de doute.

- Eh bien, vous devriez, rétorqua-t-il. Et puisque votre compétence frôle la nullité, demandez à mon équipe de venir chez moi accompagnée de son dossier médical.

- Chez vous ? Mais vous n'êtes pas en état de…

- Vous avez raison, coupa House. Alors donnez les derniers sacrements à votre gamine et laissez moi me rendormir. Passez le bonjour à ses parents.

Il s'apprêta à raccrocher.

- Très bien, très bien, s'interposa-t-elle. Je vous les envois.

Une vague de frissons le contraignit à rabattre sa couette au dessus de sa tête.

- Non.

- Mais…

- Je veux que Cameron et Chase passent d'abord chez les parents pour prendre des photos et fouiller un peu partout.

- Des photos ?

Il tenta de se mettre en position fœtale mais les courbatures lui conseillèrent de rester comme il était. Et ça n'allait pas s'améliorer s'il ne prenait aucun médicament pour se soigner.

- Oui, j'ai décidé de me constituer un album de toutes les maisons et appartements que l'on visite. Ça peut me donner des idées de déco le jour où l'envie me prendra de refaire le mien.

- House…

Il l'entendit soupirer d'impatience avant qu'une quinte de toux vienne masquer la suite de sa phrase.

- Faites ce que je vous dis si vous tenez tant à sauver ce rejeton. Et qu'ils amènent mon tableau avec eux.

- Et Foreman ?

House ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais plus à les rouvrir tant ses paupières lui paraissaient lourdes.

- Il sera notre agent de liaison. Un peu notre boy à tout faire auprès de la patiente.

- Autre chose ?

Il entreprit la seule tâche qui lui semblait impossible à réaliser. Il allait se lever. Emmitouflé dans sa couette, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. La pièce eut du mal à se stabiliser avant que les objets ne reviennent à peu près à leur place. Atteindre la cuisine par ce froid hivernal allait être une véritable expédition. Il chancela jusqu'au chambranle de la porte et marqua un premier temps d'arrêt. Il était frigorifié.

- Je suis en train de mourir et vous vous en foutez, gémit-il.

Il continua sa progression en bravant tous les obstacles du couloir pour s'arrêter au deuxième camp de base, face à son salon.

- Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?

Il venait d'accomplir une prouesse digne des plus grandes traversées polaires et elle trouvait qu'il en faisait trop ? Même Mike Horn aurait été incapable d'aller aussi loin. Ses pieds sur le carrelage vinrent couronner le tout. Il affrontait la banquise à présent. Il n'avait pas pensé à mettre ses chaussons et une lame de froid le paralysa.

- Je suis gelé, Cuddy.

- Vous vous soignez au moins ?

- Pas encore, grelotta House.

- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. Restez bien au chaud dans votre lit et je donne à Cameron de quoi vous soulager.

- Hum. Wilson a le double de mes clefs. Donnez leur pour qu'ils puissent entrer.

- Je vous rappelle en fin de matinée pour faire un premier bilan de santé… de tout le monde.

- C'est ça, dit-il en raccrochant.

Toujours drapé de la tête aux pieds dans sa couette, il s'avança vers la cafetière. Il remplit en entier son mug à l'effigie des Monster Trucks et le passa au micro-onde. Il fouilla dans quelques tiroirs et réussit à mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'installa sur la table de sa cuisine en prenant soin de rabattre sa capuche afin de se protéger de l'air glacial. Il voyait pourtant le soleil filtrer au travers de sa fenêtre. La journée d'hier avait atteint un pic de trente degrés et celle-ci prenait le même chemin. Le mois de mai promettait d'être radieux. Il eut à nouveau une crise de tremblements. _En antarctique, le mois de mai n'est jamais radieux_. Il but quelques gorgées de café qui eurent pour effet de lui brûler la trachée sans provoquer un réel réchauffement intérieur. _T'en tiens une bonne ! Et tu ne vas pas t'arranger si tu fais ça. _De son pouce, il ôta l'opercule du tube. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Dans son état, seul le sommeil était réparateur. Un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas s'offrir. Il versa un premier cachet effervescent dans son café. _La journée risque d'être longue._ La teinte noir commençait à virer au bordeaux lorsqu'il jeta un second puis un troisième cachet. Il regarda sa mixture pétillée et finit par se décider à l'avaler d'une traite. Il grimaça et faillit bien régurgiter le tout sur sa couette. Il serra les dents en se promettant de ne plus jamais retenter cette expérience.


	2. Chapter 2

- Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait le laisser tranquille ?

- Si on le laisse dormir, il sera furax à son réveil.

- Il est livide.

- Il est peut être mort, ironisa Chase.

Voyant le regard noir de sa compagne, il ajouta.

- Ecoute, on peut déjà se débrouiller sans lui. Nous n'avons qu'à noter ce que l'on sait, et s'il ne se réveille toujours pas, on mettra la sono à fond.

- Si c'était pour faire ça, nous pouvions rester à l'hôpital.

- Qui sait ? L'aura de House va peut être nous guider !

Chase défit sa veste et la posa sur la chaise proche de la commode.

- C'est vieillot chez lui, observa-t-il. J'imaginais sa chambre comme une chambre d'hôpital. Epurée et impersonnelle.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-elle en se débarrassant à son tour de ses affaires.

- Les meubles sont en bois et semblent anciens. Ils sont chargés d'un passé, de valeurs. Ca donne une certaine chaleur à la pièce. Et ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Tu t'attendais à voir une chambre monacale ?

Chase secoua la tête.

- Ou à un beau bordel sans nom, sourit-il.

- Viens plutôt m'aider au lieu de jouer la groupie déçue par son idole.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, dit-il en l'aidant à écarter les pieds du tableau. Je n'ai aucune admiration pour House.

- Menteur. Tu es toujours d'accord avec ses théories et tu es toujours le dernier à sortir du bureau dans l'espoir qu'il te rappelle. Tu croyais que nous n'avions rien remarqué avec Foreman ?

Chase ne se cachait pas d'être un opportuniste. Il avait gravi les échelons à la sueur de son front mais il n'était pas contre l'idée d'un petit coup de pouce en se faisant mousser auprès de ses supérieurs. Il n'était pas du genre à jouer l'unité au sein d'une équipe et chaque occasion était bonne à saisir pour tirer la couverture vers soi. Il avait été à deux doigts de réussir avec Vogler pour prendre du galon si Cuddy n'était pas intervenue pour tout fiche par terre. Elle avait récupéré ses fonctions et tout était revenu à la normale. House et Cuddy avaient de nouveau eu le vent en poupe et Chase s'était tourné comme une girouette vers la bonne direction à suivre.

Son heure pour diriger tout un service en cardiologie viendrait, il en était persuadé. Quitte à forcer le destin.

- Chacun essaye de le séduire à sa façon, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je… Je ne cherche pas à le séduire, bafouilla-t-elle. J'apprends beaucoup de choses à son contact.

- Arrête. Je suis sûr que tu es excitée à l'idée de te retrouver dans sa chambre. Tu préfères guérir la fillette ou aller soigner House ?

- Nous sommes mardi ? Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as gagné, se résigna-t-il. Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

- Dans six mois vous emménagerez chez elle, dans un an vous achèterez une maison ensemble et dans deux ans elle vous demandera de choisir entre elle et la médecine parce que vous passerez tout votre temps au boulot pour payer les traites alors qu'elle vous annoncera qu'elle est enceinte. Vous déciderez alors de lever le pied et vous serez malheureux toute votre vie de ne pas avoir réalisé vos ambitions. Tout ceci pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle vous tient par vos bijoux de famille et dans cinquante ans lorsque la raison prendra le pas sur votre libido vous comprendrez vos erreurs. Mais il sera trop tard. En attendant, je peux voir les photos prisent chez les parents ?

House se tenait assis sur son lit, les draps remontés jusqu'au torse, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Vous étiez réveillé ?

Les deux jeunes gens le dévisageaient comme deux cambrioleurs pris sur le fait.

- Depuis le début, oui. Je peux avoir un résumé de la situation ? Ainsi que ces photos ? Où vais-je devoir les demander une troisième fois ?

House était particulièrement irritable, il s'en rendit compte. Il avait essayé de dormir en attendant Chase et Cameron mais sa potion avait agi plus rapidement que prévu. A présent, il n'avait plus l'esprit ensuqué ni cette sensation de froid permanent et mise à part cette respiration aussi rapide qu'un jogger en plein effort, il se sentait plutôt bien. Un peu cotonneux, mais bien.

- Adélia est âgée de huit ans, entama Cameron. Elle nous a été amenée ce matin aux urgences pour ce que ses parents croyaient être une crise d'épilepsie. Les services n'ont rien décelé d'anormal à l'encéphalogramme et c'est alors qu'Adélia s'est mise à suffoquer. Cuddy est intervenue rapidement en la plaçant sous respirateur et nous a tous appelés pour venir la seconder. Il n'y a pas d'opacité sur les poumons mais ses bronches sont bien obstruées.

- Elle est asthmatique, voilà tout.

Chase avait sortit son ordinateur portable. Il glissa la carte mémoire à l'intérieur et après quelques ouvertures de fichiers, il lui tendit la machine.

- Nous lui avons fait les tests aux allergènes, continua-t-elle. Négatifs sur les cinquante plus grands pathogènes.

- Il en reste à peu près deux millions à essayer, dit House en regardant les images défiler devant lui.

- Elle est sous broncho-dilatateur et semble se porter mieux, poursuivit Chase. Je pencherais plutôt pour un déficit immunitaire.

- Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ?

Chase croisa les bras. Sous ses traits juvéniles, il peinait à prendre un air supérieur.

- L'asthme est généralement héréditaire et peut être décelé dès la naissance.

- Alors vous avez vérifié ses lymphocytes ?

- Foreman était dessus lorsque nous sommes partis.

- Ce sont des masques africains et mayas que l'on voit dans le salon ?

- Ses parents ont accompli le tour du monde en emmenant avec eux leur première fille, Coronae, âgée de trois ans à l'époque. La mère était déjà enceinte et Adélia est née durant leur périple en Argentine. Ils sont revenus l'année dernière, sans le sou. Leurs belles familles les ont aidés à se remettre sur pied mais ils rêvent de retenter l'expérience. Tous deux sont instituteurs et travaillaient au sein de diverses organisations non gouvernementales pour enseigner aux plus démunis.

Cameron fouilla dans ses notes avant de poursuivre.

- Leur appartement est propre et bien tenu. Nous avons interrogé l'aînée qui semble n'avoir jamais vu sa sœur dans cet état là et se fait beaucoup de souci pour elle. Elle espère la voir rétablie bientôt pour aller de nouveau nager avec les tortues géantes, nous a-t-elle confié.

- Pour le moment, sa soeur nage dans son exsudat, conclut-il. Faites voir la radio.

Chase dégrafa l'enveloppe en papier kraft et lui montra le contenu. Une douleur le saisit violement lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la lampe. House plissa les yeux mais la lumière continuait de lui brûler la rétine.

- Accrochez la plutôt sur la fenêtre.

House s'attendait à voir surgir des effets indésirables dus à son cocktail. Le corps avait ses limites et les faisait savoir à son esprit. Un combat perpétuel mené depuis tant d'années avec sa jambe lui avait appris à reconnaître quand son corps ne suivait plus le rythme effréné de ses décisions. Le calmer à grands coups de Vicodine était une solution de facilité afin de libérer ses pensées de la douleur mais depuis l'appel de Cuddy, il n'en n'avait pris aucun. Son analgésique fétiche aurait, certes, pu soigner son état grippal en plus de soulager sa jambe mais il l'aurait également plongé dans un état comateux.

House était encore capable d'attendre avant qu'une alarme intérieure ne lui signale le début des vraies hostilités. Il y avait des paliers dans la douleur. Elle n'était pas franche et continuelle. Au contraire. Elle venait d'abord piquer l'échine sournoisement, lui signalant sa présence, avant de repartir aussitôt se terrer. Elle revenait doucement, par à coup dans le fémur comme pour le prévenir que le coup suivant risquait d'être douloureux. Dans ces cas là, il s'arrêtait de marcher et s'accordait un répit. Elle le récompensait d'un simple pincement sur le haut de la cuisse afin de l'avertir qu'il ne fallait pas ignorer sa puissance. Et lorsque House forçait l'allure ou manquait de prendre son cachet, elle meurtrissait chaque partie de son corps avant de venir exploser dans son crâne comme une décharge électrique.

House fit l'effort de ne plus penser aux conséquences de ses actes et se concentra sur la radiographie que Chase venait de coincer sur le bâti en bois de la fenêtre. Habillé d'un vieux pyjama rayé, il avait réussi à se lever sans trop de difficultés. La lumière du jour éclairait suffisamment pour que House puisse apercevoir les filaments blancs s'étendre comme les ramifications d'un arbre nu.

- C'est indéniable. Je ne l'embaucherais pas comme souffleur de verre.

- Il faudrait vérifier les canaux desservant les sacs alvéolaires des poumons, dit Cameron. L'emphysème peut être une infection responsable.

House n'était pas du tout convaincu. Pour une première insuffisance respiratoire, une telle infection ne pouvait pas être responsable de son état. Il y a avait forcément quelque chose d'autre de moins flagrant.

- Appelez Foreman.

Cameron fut la plus réactive et composa le numéro de portable. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, il décrocha. Après quelques usages de convenances, elle activa l'écoute amplifiée.

- Vas-y, nous t'écoutons.

- _Nous avons rencontré quelques problèmes ici. Nous allions lui faire un lavage broncho alvéolaire pour lui dégager ses voies respiratoires lorsqu'une nouvelle crise s'est produite. Il a fallu l'intuber. Nous venons de remplacer les broncho-dilatateurs par des corticoïdes à spectre thérapeutique plus large en attendant d'y voir un peu plus clair. Entre temps, j'ai vérifié ses lymphocytes. Ils sont élevés mais rien d'étonnant à ce que l'organisme produise autant d'anticorps face au problème. J'ai demandé à Cuddy une biopsie des bronches afin d'établir un diagnostic rapide mais tant qu'elle est intubée, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. _

- Fais-lui le test de la sueur, lança Chase. Ca prend vingt minutes et nous serons fixés s'il s'agit d'un asthme sévère ou pas.

- Tu penses à la mucoviscidose ?

- Les symptômes du début sont communs et divergent avec le temps. Si son taux de sodium est trop élevé, nous saurons.

- La mucoviscidose est symptomatique des pays du nord, exposa House. Et notre gamine a parcouru le monde pendant sept ans. Je doute que ses parents aient séjourné plus de six mois au dessus du tropique du cancer. Enfin… moi je ne le ferais pas.

- Effectivement, compléta Cameron, ils ont vécu essentiellement en Afrique australe, en Amérique du Sud et en Indonésie.

House n'avait pas quitté des yeux la radio.

- Ses vaccins sont-ils à jours ?

- _J'ai été pris un peu au dépourvu avec cette complication respiratoire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier. _

- Elle n'a pas pu ramener une maladie infectieuse, objecta Chase. Elle est revenue, il y a plus de sept mois. Elle a dépassé la période d'incubation.

- Vous avez remarqué quelque chose ? S'enquit Cameron.

House pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Il y a une légère cavité sur la partie droite du poumon.

Chase et Cameron s'approchèrent, surpris d'être passé à côté de ce détail.

- Il peut s'agir d'une rémanence magnétique. Un défaut de la machine.

- Ou bien d'une lésion tuberculose. C'est l'une des rares bactéries à rester latente dans l'organisme. Elle peut très bien se développer comme ne jamais se manifester.

- Vous êtes la meilleure Cameron ! Je l'ai toujours dit ! Chase, je vous vire pour avoir discrédité le matériel médical de Cuddy.

- Ca peut très bien être un cancer bronchique au stade initial de la maladie, s'empressa de répondre Chase.

House les regarda chacun leur tour.

- Cameron, vous venez de perdre votre place de leadership.

- _Arrêtez d'avancer tout et n'importe quoi ! Il peut s'agir d'une crise d'asthme aiguë ou bien d'une dyspnée._

- Vous êtes mon noir préféré, Foreman. Vous savez rétablir l'ordre lorsque le chaos règne.

- _House, qu'est ce que je fais en attendant la biopsie ?_

Toutes les hypothèses avancées pouvaient s'avérer être exactes. La tuberculose était une maladie très répandue dans pas mal de régions pauvres ou surpeuplées où la gamine avait dû vivre. En même temps, les enfants atteints d'asthme étaient devenus si banals qu'il était effrayant de lire les statistiques. Quant au cancer, une idée à ne pas écarter. Trois maladies complètement différentes. Trois traitements différents. Un seul de bon ? House pouvait toujours en piocher un en priant qu'il soit juste. La médecine fonctionnait parfois _au petit bonheur la chance._ Et si le hasard n'opérait pas, il se rabattrait sur les deux derniers. Que risquait la patiente ? L'interaction entre les médications causerait tout au plus des dégâts irréversibles dans l'organisme. La radiothérapie n'était pas conseillée sur un corps sain. La pyrazinamide était efficace contre la tuberculose mais ravagerait le foie sur une personne n'ayant pas le bacille. _Ca éliminerait ce qu'elle n'a pas ! _pensa-t-il ironiquement. House n'hésiterait pas un instant s'il le fallait à détruire tous les organes vitaux de la gamine pour découvrir l'origine de son mal. Il garda cette éventualité à l'esprit avant de songer à une solution moins radicale et plus proche du serment d'Hippocrate. Pour le moment, les diagnostics énoncés n'étaient fondés que sur une simple radio. Il fallait étendre les recherches. En attendant la biopsie, ils avaient le temps d'aller se promener ailleurs.

- Faites lui une I.R.M.

- _Ca ne nous apportera aucune information supplémentaire que nous a déjà fournie la radio. Nous verrons ses bronches en couleurs, rien de plus. _

- Cérébral, compléta House.


	3. Chapter 3

Adélia était capable de pister la trace d'un léopard et de déterminer son sexe, sa taille et son degré d'agressivité. Un animal sauvage repu était un animal inoffensif. Enfin… en se tenant tout de même à distance raisonnable. Son ami Mengué lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'elle devait savoir pour devenir une vraie Zoulou. Elle était encore un peu jeune pour passer le rite initiatique et Mengué lui-même attendait patiemment ses dix ans pour montrer sa force et son courage. Son père Bolivan lui apprenait un peu chaque jour à se servir de ses cinq sens car vivre seul pendant trente jours dans la savane n'était pas une affaire de courage, avait-il dit, mais de bon sens. Mengué et Adélia étaient repartis contrariés. Eux qui s'entraînaient tous les après midi à défier la faim, le soleil et à faire la course comme si un lion les pourchassait, étaient déçus d'apprendre que leurs efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Voyant leur détresse, Bolivan était revenu. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et le peu de mots qu'il prononçait étaient toujours teintés de mystère. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose ce jour-là, juste d'aller jusqu'au grand baobab de la rivière et de revenir. Elle se souvenait que Mengué avait éclaté de rire. Elle, nettement moins lorsque Bolivan s'était approché d'eux pour leur bander les yeux.

Sa famille vivait dans une ancienne maison coloniale britannique en pleine brousse tanzanienne. Située entre les hauts plateaux et le lac Victoria, une association caritative avait racheté la demeure délabrée pour en faire une école. Les travaux s'étaient limités à l'installation de quelques pupitres et d'un grand tableau noir situés au rez-de-chaussée sans se préoccuper des trous dans la toiture ni des lattes de bois certainement arrachées par des singes, anciens propriétaires des lieux. La maison possédait un puit pour les besoins en eau. Un jour, son père en avait eu assez de corriger ses copies à la lueur d'une bougie et avait décidé d'acheter avec son propre argent un groupe électrogène d'occasion. Dès lors, chaque soir dans la cuisine, une lumière scintillait au rythme du moteur pouvant être vu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils vivaient avec un siècle de retard sans pour autant s'en plaindre ni se considérer comme des illuminés en manque d'aventure. Ses parents se sentaient plus utiles au milieu de la savane ou dans la jungle équatoriale à enseigner aux tribus voisines qu'en pleine banlieue New-yorkaise où la plupart des professeurs s'arrêtaient pour longue maladie.

Son père ne voyait pas l'enseignement comme un rapport de force. Il avait choisi l'humanitaire pour briser la routine qu'il voyait poindre au fil des ans en constatant qu'il ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à se rendre chaque matin à son travail. Sa classe se composait d'illettrés, de dormeurs, de fortes têtes où la plupart n'attendaient que leur majorité pour filer de l'école. Son père avait cru pouvoir changer les choses mais chaque année leur apathie devenait plus grande et surtout contagieuse. Il en était arrivé à faire son cours sans leur adresser la parole, inscrivant tout au tableau. Personne ne demandait d'explications et lui avait cessé de les interroger. Il aurait pu continuer comme ça toute sa vie sans que personne ne lui fasse de reproches. Le système éducatif américain ne sombrait pas, c'était le pays qui n'offrait plus d'avenir à ces jeunes. « Alors puisque le futur risque d'être noir autant profité un maximum de l'instant présent en se débarrassant de toutes les contraintes qui l'entoure », lui avait lancé en rigolant le plus brillant de ses élèves. L'individualisme était devenu le maître mot dans ce pays. Il ne condamnait pas cette jeunesse, résultante d'une évolution des mœurs, des mentalités et de la vie en générale. Il voulait simplement lui laisser le choix entre s'instruire ou alors payer plus tard le prix d'une liberté éphémère.

L'envie de fuir son pays se concrétisa lorsque son collègue et ami se fit agresser sur le parking du lycée. Une mauvaise note attribuée à un élève provoquait parfois injures et brimades. Cette fois-ci, la colère s'exprima à coup de batte de base-ball provoquant trois côtes cassées et une peur panique de devoir retourner un jour dans cet établissement. Son collègue avait déménagé, et lui s'apprêtait à partir pour Lima.

Son père avait attendu que ses filles soient en âge de comprendre pour leur raconter cette histoire. Tous trois était partis s'installer au bord de la rivière, là où les hippopotames avaient pris l'habitude de venir siéger pour leur bain de boue quotidien. Coronae avait senti que son père était soucieux de connaître leur avis et si elles étaient heureuses de vivre ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que son choix devienne un acte égoïste en imposant cette vie à ses enfants. Si elles souhaitaient retourner vivre aux Etats-Unis, il était prêt à prendre le premier avion pour retrouver sa vie d'antan.

Coronae avait peu de souvenirs de son pays. Elle appréciait cette vie de bohème mais commençait à être de plus en plus attirée par les villes. Elle avait adoré Rio de Janeiro et la bonne humeur toujours constante de ses habitants. Elle avait été éblouie par Le Caire et depuis elle aspirait à devenir archéologue. Coronae parlait facilement avec tout le monde, curieuse de la vie et de tous les êtres qui l'entouraient. Elle gardait soigneusement un carnet en notant les noms de tous les peuples et leurs particularités pour se souvenir d'eux lorsqu'elle serait plus vieille. Elle aimait les gens et tenait à se rapprocher d'eux.

Coronae l'avait enlacé tendrement. Elle aimait son père et lui vouait une grande admiration pour son dévouement exemplaire. Elle lui confia qu'elle ne voulait plus devenir archéologue mais songeait plutôt à travailler pour la Croix Rouge pour venir en aide aux plus malheureux. Et parce qu'elle adorait aussi leur gros 4X4 rouge.

Ils avaient tous ri.

Adélia était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital avec un tuyau enfoncé dans la gorge pour lui permettre de respirer correctement. Des infirmières venaient régulièrement la déranger pour s'enquérir de sa santé et faire quelques relevés sur les appareils à côté d'elle. Tout le monde se forçait à sourire en entrant. Etait-ce normal ? La situation était-elle si dramatique ? Pourtant, Adélia était persuadée qu'ils n'avaient pas encore découvert son secret sinon cela aurait créé de l'agitation où plus personne n'aurait eu le temps de penser à sourire.

Cette crise avait été plus violente que les autres. Elle n'avait pas réussi à la maîtriser.

Elle avait écouté les paroles de son père aussi stoïquement que les crocodiles de la berge d'en face. Ce jour là, elle aussi avait voulu se confesser. Leur dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui fonctionnait mal en elle. Quelque chose d'anormal. Elle se savait différente et l'avait découvert bien assez tôt. Bien sûr, elle souffrait de temps en temps mais rien de comparable à ces enfants qu'elle croisait assez souvent, estropiés par les mines, atteints de maladies incurables, victimes de maltraitances. Elle considérait qu'elle n'était pas en droit de se plaindre et qu'avec les années, son mal avait toutes les chances de disparaître. Elle relativisait. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à gérer son stress respiratoire. Elle s'isolait en appliquant certaines techniques bouddhistes, efficaces pour la méditation mais également pour le corps. La douleur partait et la vie reprenait son cours.

Adélia ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père tenait tant à connaître leur opinion. Elle n'était pas capable d'imaginer une autre vie que celle-ci. Depuis un an, ils vivaient en pleine nature africaine et ses douleurs s'étaient un peu estompées. Les villes lui procuraient palpitations et désordres respiratoires, il n'était pas question pour elle d' y retourner. Alors elle s'était tue lorsque son père avait parlé de repartir vivre aux Etats Unis. Cela aurait causé de l'inquiétude et peut être un départ précipité si elle leur avait annoncé. Peut être s'imaginait-elle le pire mais dans le doute, elle avait préféré imiter sa sœur en allant se blottir dans les bras de son père.

Trois semaines plus tard, la guerre civile éclatait dans le pays.

*****

- _Je ne vois rien. _

- Qu'est ce que nous sommes censés chercher ? demanda Chase.

- Rien. Nous avions du temps à perdre alors j'ai pensé qu'une petite visite de courtoisie dans le crâne pouvait s'avérer sympa.

- A force d'attendre, elle risque de faire une embolie si nous ne lui dégageons pas ses bronches rapidement, s'emporta Cameron. Je pense qu'il devient urgent de l'amener en chirurgie.

- _Cameron a raison, nous perdons notre temps et nous mettons enjeu la vie de la patiente. _

- Vous êtes en sueur, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Vous devenez de plus en plus pâle et vous avez des boursouflures sous les yeux. Je crois que vous n'êtes plus en état de poursuivre, House. Vous devriez vous reposer et nous laisser nous occuper d'Adélia.

- Chase ? Dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

Le jeune homme fut surpris qu'il lui demande son avis.

- Je pense que vous savez ce que vous faites, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Cameron le fusilla du regard.

- Mais il est vrai que vous n'avez pas une mine resplendissante, ajouta-t-il.

- Foreman, faites moi un topo de ses sinus.

- _Ho… Ho… j'ai Cuddy qui vient…_

_- C'est House au téléphone ?_

- Cuddy ! Venez vous joindre à nous. Nous étions en train d'étudier les signes avant-coureurs d'une rébellion.

- _Que fait cette enfant sur la table de l'I.R.M ?_

- Nous pensons qu'il devient urgent de l'opérer, Cuddy. Et je pense que House devrait se reposer.

- _Ca ne répond pas à ma question._

- Ses sinus ! Hurla House. Vous allez me laisser les examiner.

La pièce devint subitement calme. Foreman brisa le silence.

- _Les maxillaires et les frontaux sont bouchés ainsi que les deux autres situés dans le crâne. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?_

- Aucune malformation ?

- _A priori, non. _

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'en a pas, dit-il en se parlant plus à lui-même. Son corps va continuer de se développer jusqu'à ses 24,25 ans.

- _Je la place en priorité pour qu'elle se fasse opérer demain matin à la première heure. Vous pourrez ensuite analyser ce qu'il en ressort. _

- Du pus, de la poussière et pleins d'autres corps étrangers. Mais ça ne nous apportera aucune information sur les raisons de son état.

- _Vous essayez de nous dire que vous préférez voir Adélia malade plutôt que de la soigner ? _

- C'est tordu comme raisonnement, Foreman. Mais oui. Si vous n'aviez plus rien ? Vous resteriez à l'hosto, vous ?

- _Nous pourrons toujours dire aux parents que nous avons besoin de la garder quelques jours en observation._

- C'est lorsque les éléments se déchaînent que l'on mesure leur dangerosité. Il n'y a rien de passionnant à regarder une mer calme ou un volcan éteint. C'est maintenant que s'est intéressant à étudier.

- _Etudier ce qui risque bientôt de la tuer si nous n'agissons pas ? Vous déraillez, House. Je crois vraiment que vous devriez vous reposer._

-_ Et moi, je vous retire ce cas. Chase et Cameron, revenez à l'hôpital. Je veux que vous planifiiez l'opération de demain. _

- Cuddy, elle partira si vous faites cela. Et dans un mois vous la retrouverez à nouveau agonisant aux urgences. Laissez moi un peu de temps !

- _Comment est-il, Cameron ?_

- Il tient à peine debout. Il est en sueur et…

- Vous vous plantez de malade, s'interposa House. Moi, j'arrive très bien à respirer.

- _A-t-il pris les médicaments que je vous ai donnés ? _

- Il n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Tu lui as fait le test à la tuberculine et tu as montré le double de la radio à Wilson ? Interrogea soudainement Chase.

- _Oui, j'ai fait ça en attendant qu'une place se libère pour l'I.R.M. Comme je vous l'ai dit, négatif pour la tuberculose et Wilson n'a rien trouvé de probant sur la radio. Une biopsie serait plus concluante, a-t-il dit._

- On en revient à l'asthme ou alors…

- A un problème génétique, poursuivit House en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il faudrait vérifier les battements ciliaires de ses muqueuses. C'est votre recherche sur une éventuelle malformation des sinus qui m'a soufflé cette idée, confia Chase.

- _C'est plutôt rare et je pense qu'Adélia aurait rencontré des complications respiratoires bien avant ses huit ans._

- Mais l'idée de Chase est très bonne. Les cils qui tapissent les muqueuses des bronchioles et des sinus retiennent à l'inspiration toutes les particules poussiéreuses dans l'air. A l'expiration, les cils renvoient vers l'extérieur toutes ces saletés. Il est possible que cette gamine soit un aspirateur géant si ses cils sont statiques ou possèdent un défaut de motricité. A croire que l'air américain ne lui réussit pas.

-_ Vous préférez cette théorie à une simple crise d'asthme._

- C'est nettement plus excitant, confia House. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- _Sauf que nous ne sommes pas équipés pour faire ce test. Il faut envoyer un prélèvement de ses sinus à un laboratoire équipé en microscopie électronique. Comptons trois semaines de délais pour avoir les résultats. _

- Je crois que l'hôpital Georgetown à New York est l'un des rares à posséder une caméra numérique à grande vitesse permettant de voir le battement ciliaire au ralenti, informa Chase. J'ai vu ça, il n'y a pas longtemps sur médecine TV. Il la place sur un endoscope et passe par le larynx. C'est assez efficace et ça prend nettement moins de temps qu'une étude en laboratoire.

- _Nous l'opérons demain matin, termina Cuddy. Et je fais le nécessaire pour son transfert à Georgetown s'il s'avère qu'elle n'est pas asthmatique._

- Médecine TV, vous dites ? Questionna House.

- Oui, j'ai le câble chez moi. C'est une chaîne payante, réservée aux médecins.

- C'est les mêmes qui proposent Free X TV et Sex View gratuitement si l'on prend tout le bouquet pendant un an ?

- Oui, ce sont eux, répondit Chase, mal à l'aise.

- Un coup de chance que vous étiez sur médecine TV, ce jour là ! S'amusa House. Mais dites moi, c'était avant ou après que vous soyez avec Cameron ?

- Après, avoua Chase en n'osant plus regarder personne dans les yeux.

- Elle est contre l'idée que vous regardiez ce genre de films ensemble ? C'est ça ?

House était adossé contre la fenêtre. Cameron s'approcha de lui.

- Je l'épuise tellement qu'il a du mal à aller jusqu'au bout de la nuit, lui murmura-t-elle. Mais je doute que vous puissiez comprendre.

House déglutit difficilement en pensant qu'il regrettait finalement d'avoir repoussé ses avances, deux ans auparavant.

- Ne soyez pas si présomptueuse. Il y retournera un jour ou l'autre vers ces chaînes, dit il sur le même ton qu'elle. Bien avant que vous soyez devenue vieille et laide.

- _House, vous avez dépassé votre quota de curiosité malsaine pour la journée. Allez vous coucher ! Ordonna Cuddy. _

Il s'écarta de Cameron et se saisit du téléphone. Il raccrocha une nouvelle fois au nez de Cuddy et s'allongea sur son lit en jetant le téléphone à ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux et demeura ainsi. Perplexes, Cameron et Chase l'observèrent quelques instants sans bouger.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'appartement, tous deux entendirent des ronflements en provenance de la chambre. Cameron tira la porte en douceur et la ferma à double tour.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy tâtonna le mur à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à trouver l'interrupteur. La lumière éclaira l'entrée ainsi que le salon. Elle resta plantée là comme un piquet se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Son seul geste fut de poser les clefs sur la table en bois à côté d'elle. _Il risque de ne pas les voir_. Elle les reprit aussitôt et s'engagea timidement dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en cuir. Avec les mains jointes sur ses genoux, elle donnait l'impression d'être une enfant que les parents avaient eu la brillante idée d'amener dans un magasin de verrerie. Elle n'osa toucher à rien. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de fragile hormis le gros cendrier en verre. _Alors qu'il ne fume même pas_. Son regard se porta sur tous les livres éparpillés sur la table basse ainsi que sur le bloc note sur lequel elle se pencha sans pour autant arriver à déchiffrer un traître mot. Il y avait tant de livres chez lui. Elle n'avait jamais pu à loisir détailler son appartement. Ses rares visites se limitaient à une porte claquée au nez. Autant dire qu'elle ne connaissait que le paillasson de House.

Et c'était doublement intimidant d'en faire la découverte sans lui.

Elle compta quatre pans de mur remplis de livres plus deux autres s'étendant dans le couloir. Elle se demanda s'il les avait tous lus et pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de prendre des notes. Ceux devant elle traitaient de la psychophysiologie et de la neurophysiologie. Elle connaissait vaguement ces deux thèmes mais aurait été incapable de tenir un discours sur eux. Elle imagina House, rentrant le soir, se servant un verre -celui-là même qu'elle apercevait à côté de la bouteille- pour ensuite se plonger l'esprit dans ces écrits, incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Elle le voyait hocher la tête suite à une remarque pertinente de l'auteur pour la reporter à son tour sur une feuille blanche. Que cherchait-il ? A se cultiver ? Des réponses ? _Comment peut-il encore se poser des questions après avoir lu tous ces livres ?_

Cuddy porta son regard sur les poufs orientaux ainsi que sur l'horrible chaise longue en osier. Sans compter le canapé, elle calcula qu'il pouvait faire asseoir sept personnes. A part Wilson, elle ne lui connaissait aucun autre ami. Pour posséder autant de chaises, House recevait-il du monde ? Un autre mystère venait de s'ajouter à celui des livres.

Finalement, elle se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'au piano à queue. Cet imposant instrument était immanquable et réduisait la pièce d'un bon quart. Elle hésita à poser les clefs dessus et préféra les garder, de peur de rayer la laque noire. Elle passa devant sa vieille télé en constatant qu'il devait être le seul à posséder encore un magnétoscope à bande. La curiosité aidant, elle s'aventura dans la cuisine et fut surprise de voir qu'il possédait un vieil établi de boucher en guise de table. Son piano à cinq feux gaz n'était pas non plus de la première jeunesse. _Rustique_, fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se souvenait que sa grand-mère possédait le même évier en céramique avec des placards en verre transparent au dessus comme dans ces vieilles boutiques médicinales du début du siècle dernier. Il n'y avait que le frigo en inox qui rappelait la modernité de l'époque actuelle.

Le temps semblait s'être figé dans cet appartement. Cuddy pouvait revenir dans vingt ans, elle était persuadée de retrouver tout à la même place. Elle ne connaissait personne d'aussi singulièrement réfractaire au changement. Lorsque Wilson avait parlé d'une forme d'autisme, elle avait pensé qu'il exagérait. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il en avait tous les symptômes. Son monde devait rester tel qu'il était sous peine de dérèglements intérieurs le rendant plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumer. Elle se demandait souvent quelle place elle tenait dans sa vie. Elle aussi faisait-elle partie du schéma ? Elle devait lui tenir tête sans quoi son univers en serait bouleversé ? Son rôle se réduisait à encaisser ses remarques et à délimiter les frontières à ne pas dépasser avec ses patients ? Cuddy espérait être un peu plus qu'une patronne autoritaire pour House. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que leur relation n'était que superficielle. Elle connaissait mieux la vie de ses voisins,ayant été leur invitée six mois plus tôt pour fêter leur arrivée dans le quartier, que cet homme qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours. Stacy avait parlé d'un amant merveilleux au début de leur relation. Elle n'était pas du genre à extrapoler et cela avait laissé Cuddy songeuse et presque envieuse.

A quarante ans bien sonné et malgré une éclatante beauté, Cuddy était toujours embourbée dans l'inextirpable puits du célibat. Internet était une aubaine pour les gens pressés, souhaitant sauter les étapes de la séduction, épris de la même finalité. Elle avait eu un certain nombre d'hommes dans son lit de différents « profils » mais aucun d'eux ne s'alliait avec son métier. Cuddy n'était pas encore prête à faire des concessions pour une personne susceptible de la laisser tomber à tout moment. Elle avait tellement fait de sacrifices pour obtenir son poste de directrice, qu'il était difficile pour elle de se détacher de son hôpital. Seul un enfant pouvait changer vraiment sa vie. Et seul un médecin pouvait accepter son métier.

Sans vraiment l'admettre, l'idée avait germé doucement en elle. Quelques noms de médecins célibataires lui étaient venus à l'esprit avant d'aller repêcher malgré elle, celui en fin de liste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout semblait l'amener vers House. Ce misanthrope infirme n'était pas spécialement beau et ne lui destinait que des remarques incisives sur sa condition de femme et de responsable mais derrière son exubérance parfois puérile se cachait une intelligence rare. Cuddy admirait le médecin en s'interrogeant souvent si l'homme était tout aussi extraordinaire. Wilson lui aurait certainement répondu que les deux étaient indissociables, qu'il n'existait pas un Jekyll ou un Hyde chez House. Il aurait ajouté en riant qu'il était impossible à son ego de laisser une parcelle de libre pour un autre ego.

Cuddy voulait savoir. Et même si elle confondait désir sexuel avec amour durable, elle cherchait à assouvir par dessus tout sa curiosité. Se faire une vraie opinion de lui. Alors, lorsque Cameron était venue lui remettre son trousseau de clés, Cuddy avait hésité. Elle aurait pu s'en tenir à les rendre à Wilson et rentrer chez elle. Sur le trajet, les prétextes avaient fusé pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Sur le pas de sa porte, elle avait tardé à entrer. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, l'opiniâtreté qui la caractérisait tant avait effacé toutes traces d'incertitudes.

Elle s'avança en faisant glisser sa main sur le plateau en chêne. Son pied buta sur un objet et elle le vit partir sous les placards. Par réflexe, elle se retourna, pas encore convaincue d'être en droit de se promener toute seule sans l'accord du propriétaire. Elle attendit quelques instants que le calme revienne dans la maison et surtout dans sa poitrine. Elle remonta légèrement sa jupe et se mit à genoux. L'obscurité ne l'aidant pas, elle glissa la main puis le bras, cherchant à l'aveugle d'éventuels obstacles. Elle sentit l'odeur de la poussière venir lui chatouiller les narines. Elle réprima un cri lorsqu'elle eut la sensation que quelque chose venait de passer sur son poignet. Elle s'activa et récupéra dix cents, une fourchette, un mouchoir en papier avant de réussir à se saisir d'un tube jaune. _Tu t'es donnée toute cette peine pour un tube de vitamine usagé_. Elle remit en place toutes ses découvertes et se releva. Elle repassa dans le salon en époussetant la manche de son beau chemisier couleur crème. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son cœur s'emballa. Elle se recula en poussant un cri de frayeur et se heurta la tête contre la porte de la cuisine.

- Que faites vous chez moi ?


	5. Chapter 5

La sensation fut bizarre. Sa voix résonna en écho dans sa tête. Il s'entendait parler. A vrai dire, tout devenait assez étrange. Pas sur le fait que tout le monde rentrait chez lui comme dans un moulin mais plutôt par l'effet que produisait la Vicodine avec de la vitamine C. Le résultat était détonant sur une grippe. Son état devait être similaire à celui d'un junkie en pleine mauvaise descente. Une chape de brume avait envahi son crâne et une belle tachycardie maintenait son esprit en éveil dans un corps proche aux portes de l'Enfer. A 41 degrés de fièvre, l'Antarctique restait le plus beau souvenir de sa journée.

House était assis sur le canapé, torse nu. Il était venu se réapprovisionner en glaçons avant de constater qu'un visiteur à quatre pattes occupait déjà les lieux. Pour l'avoir si souvent observé, ce postérieur était facilement identifiable. Il n'y comprenait pas grand chose et avait préféré attendre sagement. Peut être lui demanderait-il ensuite de bien vouloir récurer le dessus de ses placards.

- Vous ne pouviez pas vous manifester ? S'emporta-t-elle en se frottant la tête.

House resta silencieux et lui lança un regard accusateur. Elle inversait les rôles. _C'est toi l'intruse_.

Ce léger flottement ne dura pas longtemps. Il était intéressant de voir avec quelle aisance elle reprenait de l'assurance. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure. Pour un inconnu, un geste typiquement féminin. Pour House, le signe d'une nervosité contenue.

- J'étais venue voir si vous alliez bien.

- Dans la cuisine ? Se força-t-il à répondre.

- Non, je voulais également vous rendre vos clés.

- Je vais bien, dit-il en basculant la tête en arrière. Rendez-les moi et partez.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser une porte ouverte à ses interlocuteurs pour prendre la fuite. Cuddy lui cachait quelque chose et en temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité à inciser le problème jusqu'à en connaître les causes. Mais il n'était pas en mesure d'analyser la situation. Et puis, sa présence le gênait. Elle était la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir chez lui.

Sans rien dire, elle passa derrière lui pour disparaître de sa vue. Il entendit des pas sourds se perdre au loin. Elle partait ? C'était une bonne chose. De toute façon, il n'autorisait que des femmes à chronomètre à franchir sa porte. Il surnommait ainsi celles qui atteignaient l'extase sur commande en regardant leur montre, celles qui ne réclamaient implicitement aucune concession. Celles qui n'investissaient pas les lieux comme des conquérantes à l'instar de Cuddy. Cette espèce de femme était flippante. Les conquérantes. Elles commençaient par explorer un nouveau territoire pour ensuite se l'approprier. Et ça finissait par vous mettre des fleurs partout et des rideaux écrus aux fenêtres, sans parler de tous vos objets personnels qui terminaient leurs vies cloîtrées dans la cave.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas si la grippe y était pour quelque chose mais il se sentait envahi d'une aigreur excessive. Les coussins à côté de lui s'affaissèrent avant de percevoir la fraîcheur d'un objet sur sa poitrine. Il ne bougea pas et la laissa faire. Peut être se trompait-il ? Il n'existait pas forcément des intentions cachées chez Cuddy. Elle était simplement soucieuse de son meilleur employé sans pour autant chercher à coloniser l'endroit ni son occupant. Ses actes parlaient d'eux-mêmes, ils ne ressemblaient pas à ceux d'une femme sur le point d'envahir sa vie. _Arrête de croire qu'elle va te demander en mariage parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle vient chez toi et que tu l'as surprise à fouiner dans ta cuisine ! Tu frôles la paranoïa !_

Une minute s'écoula, le temps nécessaire pour que le verdict tombe.

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez aussi irresponsable.

Et il ne devait pas être brillant.

- Vous me faites tant d'effet, Cuddy…, dit-il, les yeux toujours clos.

- Je suis sérieuse.

- Quoi ? Je suis à 90 ? 100 ?

- Combien en avez-vous pris ? Et quand ?

Le problème avec Cuddy, c'était qu'elle percutait. Pas aussi vite que lui mais presque. Et lui de son côté venait de comprendre sa posture étrange dans sa cuisine.

- Quelques uns, ce matin, éluda-t-il. Alors vous allez me le cracher ce chiffre ?

- C'est impossible, répondit-elle en regardant sa montre. Huit heures se sont écoulées et vous en avez toujours le contrecoup.

- Mélangé à de la caféine, vous obtenez un résultat supérieur à n'importe quelle boisson énergisante vendue dans le commerce. C'est dégueulasse mais c'est efficace.

- Vous êtes à 122.

House se donna la peine de revenir dans le monde de la lumière. Il la vit ôter son stéthoscope. Ses yeux verts reflétaient de l'inquiétude teintée à de l'incompréhension. Lui-même n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure d'apporter des réponses à toutes les interrogations qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

- Comment avez-vous pu dormir ? Cameron m'a affirmé que vous dormiez lorsqu'ils sont partis.

- Vous n'avez jamais feint le sommeil lorsque vous n'avez pas envie de vous envoyer en l'air ?

Cuddy avait statué sur le cas de la gamine et sur le sien. Avec un rythme cardiaque aussi élevé, il se savait incapable de fermer l'œil. D'après son pronostic, il en avait encore pour quelques heures avant de s'écrouler sur son lit et pouvoir enfin trouver la voie de la guérison dans le repos. En attendant, il avait voulu gérer son temps à sa manière. Pour ce faire, il avait fallu se débarrasser de Chase et Cameron tout en donnant satisfaction à Cuddy. Pas très compliqué pour un esprit aussi vif que le sien. Après leur départ, il s'était relevé. Son premier geste avait été de s'avaler deux cachets de Vicodine. La douleur était devenu insupportable avec cette terrible sensation que son cœur martelait juste en dessous de sa cicatrice. Il s'était ensuite glissé sous une eau glaciale dans une vaine tentative de se rafraîchir. Puis, sans s'être séché, il s'était installé dans son fauteuil avec en face de lui, pour unique témoin de son obstination, son tableau. Par chance, ils avaient tout laissé en place.

Tel un flic essayant de résoudre une affaire criminelle, House avait passé au crible tous les éléments de l'enquête. A défaut des inspecteurs, il connaissait bien le coupable et pourtant, il était dans l'incapacité de le confondre. House avait délaissé l'hypothèse de l'asthme en apprenant le parcours de la fillette. Elle avait dû passer le plus clair de son temps à vivre à l'extérieur, sous différents climats et dans une faune et flore diversifiées. Elle devait être beaucoup plus robuste que n'importe quel petit américain confiné dans leur maison surchauffée, et d'autre part, nettement moins sujette à tous types de maladies infantiles. Il ne restait plus que la théorie lancé par Chase. House était forcé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas pensé à un problème génétique. Il s'en voulait d'être passé à côté de cette solution qui lui paraissait désormais tellement évident. Il aurait pu se contenter d'en rester là et d'attendre l'opération de demain pour entendre ce qu'il savait déjà.

Avec un grand intérêt, il avait regardé les gouttes d'eau perler sur sa poitrine. Elles fuyaient avec lenteur et la plupart se vaporisaient sous la chaleur de son corps. Il s'était levé en constatant qu'il serait bientôt sec. Il n'avait pas envie de passer le restant de sa journée sous la douche alors il avait préféré se rendre dans la cuisine pour mettre de la glace dans un sac. Il était revenu dans sa chambre en réfrigérant la seule partie qui lui paraissait nécessaire à cet instant pour essayer de cerner son appréhension. Avec des glaçons sur le front, House avait tenté de comprendre son malaise. Il avait le sentiment de passer à côté d'un élément essentiel. Que quelque chose ne s'accordait pas avec l'ensemble, d'un détail important qui ne lui sautait pourtant pas aux yeux… Foreman avait été le premier à en faire la remarque.

_« C'est plutôt rare et je pense qu'Adélia aurait rencontré des complications respiratoires bien avant ses huit ans. » _

Cette phrase devenue récurrente dans ses pensées était le point de départ d'une longue réflexion. Foreman avait raison, un problème ciliaire ou plus médicalement appelé une dyskinésie ciliaire, ne se manifestait pas du jour au lendemain. Adélia ne pouvait pas ignorer ni dissimuler son trouble. Il concevait que la gamine soit plus robuste que la moyenne mais pas au point que des suffocations à répétitions ne passent inaperçues.

Quelque chose clochait et House n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cette improbabilité. Il avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, ses pensées se noyaient dans un torrent de lave. Il avançait dans le brouillard, bien incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Et cette maudite pression sanguine appuyait à chaque instant sur la lésion de sa jambe. Cette souffrance devenait insurmontable malgré les deux autres cachets que House avait une fois de plus absorbés. Il était presque sur le point de se faire une injection massive de morphine pour que tout s'arrête enfin. Au moins ceci aurait eu l'avantage de mettre un terme définitif à toutes ses préoccupations terrestres comme spirituelles. Mais au lieu d'aller régler ses comptes avec Dieu, il s'était donné une alternative moins ironique pour calmer la douleur en apposant de la glace sur sa jambe. Constatant que tout avait fondu dans son sac plastique, il s'était rendu avec beaucoup de mal dans la cuisine. En voyant ce qui s'y trouvait, il n'était plus question pour lui de songer à commettre l'irréparable.

- Je vais vous mettre sous sédatifs, dit-elle en posant la main sur son front. Vous êtes brûlant.

House n'était pas contre l'idée de mettre fin à ses jours mais il refusait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. S'il continuait d'ingérer comme un cobaye des analgésiques, son cœur risquait vraiment de se mettre brutalement au point mort.

- L'idée est tentante mais je préfère garder le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste.

Cuddy demeura impassible.

- Très bien, dit-elle sur le ton de la résignation. Je reste, alors.

House fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle trouvait que ses 122 pulsations minute n'étaient pas suffisamment élevées ? Elle voulait le tuer à petit feu ? Son hôpital regorgeait de patients, bras tendus, dans l'attente de recevoir un peu de chaleur humaine. Pourquoi venait-elle l'enquiquiner ? Il n'avait nullement besoin d'elle.

- Je peux vous poursuivre pour harcèlement, vous savez. Vous êtes entrée illégalement chez moi et maintenant vous ne voulez plus en sortir ? Vous pouvez aller en taule pour ça !

- Engagez une procédure, House, sourit-elle. Et pour que vous soyez en pleine forme au procès, vous allez filer dans votre lit. Et je ne partirais que lorsque vous serez vraiment endormi.

- Six ans ferme je réclamerais, dit-il le plus vindicativement possible.

- Et moi, la perpétuité pour vous avoir supporté durant toutes ces années, rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant signe de se lever. Nous verrons qui gagnera.

- Sous votre belle apparence, vous n'êtes qu'une Cruella, eut-il besoin de répondre. Aidez moi à me lever et à regagner ma chambre pour la peine.

Cuddy s'exécuta sans tenir compte de ses reproches. Elle passa un bras sur sa taille et House en fit de même sur son épaule. Tout deux s'avancèrent maladroitement vers le couloir. House s'appuyait outrageusement sur elle, la sentant vaciller sur ses hauts talons. Il ne savait plus si c'était elle qui le soutenait ou lui qui l'empêchait de tomber à la renverse.

- Elle n'est pas asthmatique.

Dans la pénombre du couloir, il ne put voir sa réaction. Sa main ne cessait de glisser sur sa hanche couverte de sueur. Elle resserra sa prise.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'affirmer, House. Et cela ne changera rien au problème. Georgetown est d'accord pour recevoir Adélia mais ils préfèrent l'opérer chez eux. Ses parents et moi-même avons signé les papiers pour la transférer demain matin. Ce cas ne nous concerne plus.

House s'arrêta. Cette solution était la plus sage pour la gamine. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient excepté le fait qu'il avait passé toute la journée à se triturer la cervelle pour elle. Tout ceci n'avait donc servi à rien ?

- J'ai le pressentiment que nous sommes à côté de la plaque, Cuddy. Et qu'il soit dangereux d'attendre.

- Je suis passée la voir avant de venir chez vous. Son cœur est un peu rapide mais son état est stationnaire. Rien ne laisse présager du pire.

- C'est ce qu'aurait pu se dire John Lennon en sortant de chez lui. Ainsi que Kennedy en montant dans son cabriolet.

Il l'entendit soupirer. Ses piètres métaphores commençaient à l'excéder. Il reformula.

- Imaginons que vous avez un terrible secret à garder. Par exemple, que vous aimez les parties de jambes en l'air à plusieurs mais vous voulez que personne ne le sache. Comment vous y prendriez vous pour annoncer à votre petit copain puritain qu'il n'y a que ça qui vous excite ?

Cuddy lui pinça la peau.

- J'ai compris les deux premières allégories. Pas la troisième.

- C'était pourtant la plus intéressante, dit-il en grimaçant de douleur à l'idée de devoir se remettre en marche. J'ai besoin de faire une halte dans la salle de bain. Vous m'emmenez ?

Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à franchir la porte. Cuddy n'arrivait pas à le soutenir et House ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il dérouillait, mais à côté de cela, il prenait plaisir à serrer ce corps contre lui. Leur course s'arrêta sur le rebord de la baignoire en renversant au passage son shampoing mal revissé. Une odeur de lavande embauma la salle de bain. Essoufflée, Cuddy se redressa en remettant une fois de plus de l'ordre dans sa chevelure. A nouveau, elle masquait son trouble passager.

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Pourquoi ?

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que je pense que vous êtes capable de vous débrouiller sans moi.

Il aimait la laisser s'embourber toute seule. Ses réactions étaient toujours plaisantes à voir. Energiquement, Il se massa la jambe pour vraiment apaiser la douleur mais aussi pour ajouter une note mélodramatique.

- Vous l'êtes, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

House pouvait continuer très loin sur cette voie mais il n'était pas sûr d'être le moins gêné des deux. Il préféra une plaisanterie plus convenable.

- Mais de quoi me parlez vous, Cuddy ?

- D'aller aux toilettes !

House joua l'étonné.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

- Alors…

- J'ai pensé qu'il vous serait plaisant de continuer la visite de mon appartement. Elle est pas mal, vous ne trouvez pas ? On peut y tenir facilement à deux. Pendant qu'il y en a un qui prend sa douche, l'autre peut se laver les dents ou se sécher les cheveux. Je l'aime bien. Elle est grande et fonctionnelle. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Elle vous plait ? Et vous sentez ce parfum embellir…

House n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le mot percuta dans sa tête comme la détonation d'un revolver. Il en eut le tournis durant quelques secondes avant d'être plongé dans un état de stase. Se coupant littéralement du monde, faisant abstraction de toutes les récriminations de Cuddy, House n'était plus présent dans la pièce. Le mot était devenu un aimant. A la vitesse de l'éclair, toutes les idées de la journée venaient se coller à lui pour dévoiler le véritable sens de leur présence. C'était une sarabande infernale. Les pensées inutiles étaient également présentes avant d'être repoussées pour se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit. En quelques instants, il ne lui resta que l'essentiel. Une vérité écrémée de toute opposition.

- Vous m'entendez ?

House se sentit vidé. Il la regarda en se doutant des raisons qui l'obligeaient à crier ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il s'excuserait plus tard pour son comportement. Il lui prit délicatement le poignet et regarda sa montre. Dix neuf heures.

- Mon équipe est encore à l'hôpital ?

Cuddy était encore sous le coup de la colère. Il ne valait mieux pas faire de vagues. Il pressentait que la suite risquait déjà d'être houleuse.

- Je peux vous le prouver, Cuddy, ajouta-il.

Il ne jouait plus désormais. Il avait besoin de l'aval de cette femme pour avancer.

- Qu'est ce que cela changera, House ? Elle va être prise en charge par Georgetown.

Elle secoua la tête tout en poursuivant.

- Nous serons fixés au plus tard demain soir.

Elle ne semblait pas aussi curieuse que lui. House devait pourtant la convaincre de le laisser agir.

- Vous me payez pour résoudre des cas. Vous m'avez téléphoné ce matin pour me demander mon aide. Je suis resté malgré moi éveillé toute la journée à me poser des dizaines de questions sur cette fillette. J'ai mis ma santé en jeu sans penser que j'allais autant en souffrir. Et vous me demandez si ça me fait quelque chose t'attendre 24 heures de plus ? J'espère que vous comprenez mon impatience, Cuddy. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Assis sur sa baignoire, il baissa la tête et la laissa digérer ses paroles. Il vit ses longues jambes faire des va-et-vient devant lui. Il s'attarda sur elles. Elle ne portait jamais de bas. Aucun nylon ne pouvait être plus doux que cette peau qu'il imaginait soyeuse. Saura-t-il un jour si sa peau était aussi exquise ? Tout dépendait de lui. Cuddy n'était pas une femme à chronomètre. L'engagement était durable et à la moindre incartade, aucune possibilité de retour. Il pouvait tout perdre s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ou bien aspirer à une vie plus riche en émotion que ne l'était la sienne. Toutes ses pensées ou paroles négatives à son encontre n'étaient qu'une façade pour se protéger de toute intrusion. House avait une peur bleue de baisser sa garde. Lui-même ne savait plus quel homme se cachait derrière. Etait-il encore capable d'aimer ? C'était effrayant…

- Que voulez vous faire ?


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson referma le dernier dossier. Il n'était pas mécontent d'en avoir fini avec toute cette paperasse. Il le posa sur la pile en se disant que son travail ne laissait que peu de place à la gaieté. Il avait passé plus d'une heure à rédiger des comptes rendus médicaux, plus sombres les uns que les autres, sur ses patients de la journée et s'était avancé en étudiant avec un grand intérêt ses rendez-vous du lendemain.

Il s'étira bruyamment pour se détendre. Quelques os apprécièrent le geste, la contracture au bas de sa nuque nettement moins. Peut être aurait-il droit ce soir à un massage ? Qu'en si prenant bien il se retrouverait allongé sur un lit avec des doigts de fée galopant sur son corps. Une belle entrée en matière avant de passer à d'autres plaisirs tout aussi charnels. _Tu ne brûles pas un peu les étapes_ _!_ Se raisonna-t-il. Wilson avait toutes les raisons de croire que cette nouvelle ostéopathe en pédiatrie finirait par céder. Son charme ne la laissait pas indifférente. En retour, ses regards gourmands et ce sourire qu'elle semblait exclusivement lui réserver, l'avaient encouragé à l'inviter à dîner. Cela lui permettrait aussi d'en apprendre davantage sur le passé de cette femme se renfermant à chacune de ses tentatives. Les bruits de couloir laissaient entendre qu'elle était en pleine procédure de divorce avec son mari. « Un type du genre tyrannique », avait-il saisi au vol d'une conversation entre deux infirmières en plein déjeuner. « De ceux que l'on ne se sépare pas si facilement » avait-il cru entendre avant qu'elles ne partent. Wilson avait été intrigué mais aussi affecté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce soir, il espérait entrer dans la confidence et lui offrir son soutien soit en l'écoutant soit en s'apportant un réconfort mutuel. Elle choisirait.

La mélodie de son téléphone perturba le fil de ses pensées. En voyant le nom de l'appelant, un nuage sombre traversa subitement les murs pour s'abattre sur son bureau. Il se leva et enfila sa veste. Il remit correctement son col sans quitter des yeux le portable, vibrant d'impatience. Il avait rendez vous dans dix minutes dans le hall de l'hôpital et n'avait plus le temps de prendre l'appel. _Il est malade, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. C'est peut être un appel de détresse. _Wilson imagina tous les scénarios possibles en se promettant de mettre rapidement fin à la conversation s'il s'agissait de futilités. Il éteignit les lumières et coinça le téléphone contre son épaule pour fermer la porte à clef.

- Salut, House.

**-**_ Où es tu, Wilson ?_

Le ton était grave. Pendant quelques instants, il crut que l'immeuble était sur le point d'exploser. Qu'un fou avait planqué une bombe et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le détonateur. Et House allait lui annoncer qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'évacuer le bâtiment.

- A l'hôpital, dit-il, hésitant.

- _J'ai besoin que tu te rendes dans le local d'entretien. _

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter davantage.

- Pourrais tu être plus explicite ?

_- Je veux que tu ailles voir ma patiente._

Wilson était au courant de la situation depuis que Cuddy était venue lui réclamer le trousseau de House. Il se souvenait même d'avoir donné son avis sur la radio des poumons de cette enfant. D'ailleurs, Il n'avait rien vu d'anormal sur le cliché. Il avait conseillé à Foreman de venir le revoir après une biopsie pour être formel mais à priori, House avait de son côté écarté cette éventualité puisque personne n'était revenu le solliciter. Et à en croire cet appel, il cherchait toujours. A moins…

- Elle s'est enfermée dans le local d'entretien ?

_- Wilson, fais un effort !_

Sa respiration était rapide et ses propos décousus. Wilson avait terriblement de mal à comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il regarda sa montre.

_- _Ecoute, je suis épuisé et j'aimerai rentrer chez moi, alors si tu pouvais…

- _Vas y. S'il te plaît._

Sa voix devenait lointaine et suppliante. Wilson était devant les ascenseurs, à deux pas du local. House ne semblait pas dans son état normal pour être aussi révérencieux. Cela en était même inquiétant. Les portes s'entrebâillèrent. Il décida de lui accorder encore cinq petites minutes.

- Ok, j'y suis.

- _Déjà ?_

- Oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Et ensuite ?

_- En bas à gauche, tu devrais apercevoir un bidon blanc. _

L'endroit était exigu avec des produits d'entretiens disséminés sur toutes les étagères. Une forte odeur de javel prédominait. Wilson déplaça un chariot et quelques balais pour accéder à une requête qui lui paraissait de plus en plus incompréhensible. Il avait rendez vous avec la plus belle fille de l'hôpital mais au lieu de l'attendre patiemment dans le hall, il cherchait un bidon dans un cagibi. _Et comment connaît-il l'emplacement exact ? Il fait régulièrement l'inventaire ? _Wilson ne préféra pas demander, il avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Il dut s'accroupir pour aller chercher au fond, caché entre deux seaux, l'objet décrit par House. Il s'en saisit et le retourna. Aucune étiquette ne figurait dessus. Son réflexe fut de le déboucher pour essayer d'en connaître le contenu.

_- Un conseil, Wilson. Ne l'ouvre pas. _

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il eut un violent mouvement de répulsion avant de l'injurier.

- Merde ! House ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant !

_- Je l'ai fait. _

- Et que comptes tu faire avec ça ? L'empoisonner ?

- _Je veux que tu lui fasses respirer._

- Mais c'est pire que des sels ! Elle n'est pas tombée en syncope !

- _Je sais. Vas la voir, s'il te plaît._

Wilson sortit du réduit avec la sensation d'avoir encore le cerveau tout électrifié. Il regagna les ascenseurs, toujours ouvert depuis son appel, en jetant un regard nerveux sur son poignet. Le temps se réduisait comme peau de chagrin à son grand désarroi.

- Dans quel service est-elle ?

Le doigt tendu, il attendait l'étage avec impatience.

- _J'en sais rien. Peut être dans le mien. _

Il n'arrangeait rien.

- Tu n'es pas un service à toi tout seul, House. La pédiatrie, la cancérologie, la neurologie sont des services.

_- Tu as raison. Moi, je possède tout un département. J'aime la vastitude de ce mot. Je trouve qu'il en jette. Alors que « service », c'est assez réducteur. _

- House, je suis extenué. Si tu ne me dis pas…

- _Attends…_

Il l'entendit masquer le combiné, suivie de paroles inaudibles.

_- Elle est à notre étage, chambre 139._

Il sortit rapidement en se demandant qui pouvait bien être avec lui. En fin d'après midi, il avait échangé quelques paroles avec son équipe sur le point de partir. Ils n'avaient pas mentionné de retourner le voir. La question était tentante mais Wilson ne souhaitait pas partir dans un long débat. Le connaissant, il était incapable de dire les choses vite et avec simplicité. Il le cuisinerait plus tard.

Il repéra facilement la chambre. Le calme était revenu dans l'hôpital, les visites n'étant plus autorisées, il se retrouva seul dans la pièce. En voyant l'enfant et tout ce qui l'entourait, il comprit qu'il lui faudrait plus de deux minutes pour satisfaire les exigences de House.

- Mais elle est intubée ?

- _Débranche le respirateur. _

Wilson était plus qu'indécis.

- Elle dort.

- _Tant mieux, ça réaction sera d'autant plus vive. Imbibe quelques compresses et colle les lui sous le nez._

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

_- Wilson, ne me complique pas l'existence et fais le._

- Contrairement à toi, je n'aime pas torturer les patients. Surtout des enfants.

- _Il est fort probable que cette gamine ait une dyskinésie ciliaire. Si c'est le cas, la souffrance va devenir sa nouvelle compagne de vie. _

Wilson s'approcha du lit.

- Je n'ai pas le même détachement que toi.

- _Tu as finis de te larmoyer ? On peut y aller ? C'est moi le bad guy si ça peut te consoler._

- Et moi l'exécutant, ce n'est pas mieux.

Sans vraiment comprendre la logique du médecin, il obéissait scrupuleusement dans le seul but de venir en aide à sa patiente. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, House ne posait plus un diagnostic. Il tentait de prouver quelque chose. La curiosité anima ses gestes. Il en eut la chair de poule lorsque le soufflet du respirateur cessa toute activité. Il regretta aussitôt.

- _Dépêche toi, elle risque d'étouffer si tu tardes trop. Il serait dommage que tu sois accusé de meurtre !_

House n'était pas le type le plus rassurant du monde mais il lui faisait confiance. Capturant le visage d'Adélia, Wilson défit maladroitement le masque et prit soin de lui laisser le tube dans la trachée pour éviter de le remettre plus tard. Il décacheta trois compresses pour y répandre le produit tout en détournant la tête. Il en renversa une bonne partie sur ses mains. Il maugréa quelques injures.

- _Que dis tu ? _

Wilson n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La majeure partie de son temps, il donnait des consultations. Parler avec ses patients, il savait faire. Leur expliquer dans les grandes lignes leur maladie, prévoir leur opération, planifier leur avenir, il était imbattable sur ce terrain. Par contre, gérer le stress d'une urgence, il n'était pas habitué. Et devant lui, tout s'emballait. Outre l'alarme du respirateur, ce fut au tour de la fréquence cardiaque de prendre son envolée. Dans un râle sorti d'outre-tombe, cherchant désespérément de l'air, Adélia avait désormais les yeux grand ouverts. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps et sa tête bascula violement en arrière. L'intubation l'étranglait.

- _Il te reste à peu près 20 secondes, Wilson. Au-delà de cette limite, tu auras besoin d'un défibrillateur pour la ramener dans le monde des vivants._

Sa jolie ostéopathe devait déjà l'attendre à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il justifierait son retard en lui disant qu'il avait dû d'abord asphyxier une enfant de huit ans avant de venir parce qu'un collègue en arrêt maladie étayait une hypothèse. Sous une pluie de paroles réconfortantes, il apposa ses gazes sur le nez de la fillette, traquant la plus petite réaction dans toute cette confusion. Elle finirait par ne plus rien inhaler s'il continuait. Il ne vit aucun cillement d'yeux, aucun réflexe de recul dans sa lutte pour survivre. Difficile de savoir si l'air arrivait encore jusqu'à ses poumons. Wilson se moquait si une explication pouvait en être tirée. Il n'avait que ce compte à rebours en tête. Il avait été jusqu'au bout de cette expérience en pensant bien faire, il ne tenait pas à franchir le point de non retour. Il la replaça sous respirateur sans tenir compte de House se plaignant de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles. Il augmenta le débit d'air sur le panel de contrôle. La machine lui parut d'une effroyable lenteur avant de reprendre son rythme de croisière du début.

- _Vas-tu me répondre, Wilson ? Je n'entends plus d'alarme. Comment a-t-elle réagi ?_

Adélia prenait de profondes inspirations. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses mains ne cherchaient plus à s'accrocher à ses draps. Elle se détendait incroyablement vite. A l'inverse de lui.

- Elle va bien, souffla-t-il. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

Ce n'était certainement pas la réponse qu'il escomptait mais Wilson fut soulagé de la dire.

- Et puisqu'il n'y a que cela qui semble t'intéresser, je crois bien qu'elle n'a pas réagi.

Adélia le dévisageait de ses yeux sombres. A aucun moment, Wilson n'y avait lu de la panique. Elle ne s'était pas débattue ni affolée durant ces quelques secondes où l'air se raréfiait. Et après coup, n'importe quel enfant se serait mis à pleurer. Soit elle était extraordinairement courageuse ou soit cette douleur lui était familière. Wilson n'aurait su dire.

- _Tu décroches ton téléphone entre une et trois sonneries. Pourquoi ce soir ai-je dû en attendre sept ?_

House avait eu sa réponse. Son centre d'intérêt avait changé. Adélia était déjà un vieux souvenir ?Wilson baissa la tête.

- Parfois, il m'arrive de le chercher.

_- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre d'être autant fatigué. Ton métier serait-il devenu soudainement harassant ? _

- Je suis debout depuis six heures du matin, House. J'ai eu deux opérations délicates, huit rendez-vous…

- _La routine d'une journée normale._

Wilson était prêt à l'envoyer paître. Il ne pouvait pas garder un coin à lui, un jardin secret pour cultiver tranquillement son carré d'intimité. Même la ruse tombait à l'eau. Sa perspicacité en était énervante.

_- Où vas-tu ce soir, Wilson ? _

Comment faisait-il ? Le système de vidéo surveillance de l'hôpital était relié à son pc personnel ? Une idée à ne pas écarter. Tandis qu'il cherchait une explication farfelue, Adélia continuait de le regarder avec méfiance. Elle semblait préoccupée par leur conversation ou alors elle avait peur qu'il recommence à tout débrancher ? Wilson le remarqua. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit plaisir à poser House sur la table de chevet, le laissant ainsi converser tout seul.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Il se mit à sa place en imaginant sa propre réaction si un inconnu était venu le réveiller en coupant la seule machine le reliant à la vie. Il aurait intenté un procès à ce fou.

Il ne souhaitait pas que ses actes soient mal interprétés. Elle ne pouvait pas parler mais elle l'entendrait. Il commença par se présenter et lui expliqua brièvement les raisons de son geste. Au fait, qu'avait il tenté de prouver en essayant de lui faire respirer de l'ammoniaque ? Qu'elle n'avait plus d'odorat ? Si cela semblait être le cas, pourquoi House ne lui avait-il pas simplement demandé ? Wilson prit le temps de formuler sa question et la lui posa. Les nasillements en provenance de son téléphone se turent aussitôt.

Adélia était fluette avec des épaules étonnement larges pour son âge. Ses cheveux bruns mi longs un peu en broussaille lui donnait un petit air sauvageonne. Et derrière ce regard franc, Wilson aurait parié y découvrir un caractère bien trempé.

Elle détourna la tête de sorte qu'il ne vit plus que la partie gauche de son visage. Une cordelette noire entourait son cou avec une griffe d'un animal sauvage montée en pendentif. Un ornement assez curieux où la mode était plutôt au colifichet et autre strass pour ressembler à Britney Spears.

Wilson ne réitéra pas sa question. Il attendit. Le sujet était en tout état de cause sensible et authentique. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle ce problème ? Il pouvait s'agir d'une perte momentanée due au nerf olfactif. Wilson n'était pas calé dans ce domaine mais des solutions était peut être envisageables. A vrai dire, il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Adélia n'avait toujours pas bougé et n'était apparemment pas décidée à le faire. Il remarqua pourtant un changement chez elle. La blancheur de ses draps l'informa du problème. Il mit l'intérieur de son bras à côté de son visage pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Il se saisit rapidement du téléphone en priant pour que House soit encore là.

- House ?

_- Tu es revenu pour m'avouer…_

- Elle devient bleue, paniqua Wilson. Son teint bleuit à vue d'œil.


	7. Chapter 7

La phrase resta en suspens. Jamais il n'avait régné un silence aussi pesant dans sa salle de bain. Wilson ne disait mot. Et Cuddy n'essayait plus de lui arracher le téléphone. Curieusement, elle n'avait pas apprécié l'étrange idée de débrancher le respirateur. C'était pourtant le seul moyen de mettre définitivement un nom sur cette maladie. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Les cils ne jouaient pas simplement le rôle de filtre pour l'organisme, ils véhiculaient aussi les senteurs au nerf olfactif qui lui-même les transmettaient au cerveau. Il avait opéré avec les moyens du bord pour le démontrer rapidement sans penser qu'un problème supplémentaire viendrait se greffer au résultat.

Désormais, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant une formule miracle sortie tout droit de sa tête bouillonnante de fièvre pour sauver son prochain. Autant dire qu'ils pouvaient commencer à faire des prières incantatoires pour aider la gamine, cela reviendrait au même.

L'affaire prenait un nouveau tournant en laissant House sur le bas côté.

De toute façon, il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à vivre. C'était ainsi. La nature avait cafouillé pour Adélia. Cette maladie héréditaire était transmise sur le mode récessif autosomique. En d'autre terme, il était nécessaire que les deux parents transmettent à leur descendance un chromosome portant un gène avec une anomalie pour que leur enfant ait la maladie. House arrivait tardivement et à un stade beaucoup trop avancé. Cette infection rare aurait pu être dépistée dès la naissance si la mère avait été correctement suivie. A croire qu'en Argentine, les examens prénatals n'étaient pas d'une grande efficacité. Mais le grand responsable n'était pas forcément celui que l'on croyait être. Il pouvait jeter la pierre sur ses confrères Argentins, la palme revenait tout de même à cette gamine. Il ne savait pas par quel truchement elle avait réussi à berner son monde et être encore en vie pour le démontrer.

Restait à savoir comment elle allait mourir. A ce jour, il n'existait aucun traitement curatif. Les chercheurs venaient tout juste de découvrir le gène responsable permettant ainsi de déceler la maladie dès le départ. Prise à temps, un suivi médical draconien était nécessaire tout au long de l'existence. Entre les lavages au sérum salé et autres drainages réguliers des sinus, la kinésithérapie respiratoire presque journalière restait la meilleure façon d'occuper son quotidien si l'on souhaitait vivre. Par sa faute, Adélia n'avait pas eu le droit à tout ça. Elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même et en payer le prix fort.

Fin de l'histoire.

- Dites quelque chose, House.

Toujours assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, il se pencha et mis sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait actionné l'écoute amplifiée au moment où Wilson allait leur annoncer la grande nouvelle. Il avait omis de la couper juste après.

- On ne joue pas éternellement à cache-cache avec la maladie. Un jour, elle vous rattrape et vous règle votre compte.

Il se frotta les yeux dans ses paumes. Toutes ses réflexions l'exténuaient.

- Elle nous a menti tout du long et nous a fait perdre notre temps. Elle est condamnée, Cuddy.

- C'est votre théorie. Pas la mienne. Placez la sous dérivé de digitale, Wilson.

- C'est une très bonne idée.

- Vous voyez ? Il y a toujours des solutions.

- Oui, dit-il en se redressant. Si vous souhaitez la tuer. Vous me direz qu'elle passe maintenant ou plus tard l'arme à gauche, la finalité en sera la même. Tu as entendu notre patronne, Wilson ? Prépare-lui un beau bouquet de fleur en intraveineuse. Et par la même occasion, gardes-en un peu pour son enterrement.

- La digitale est un tonique cardiaque pour aider le cœur à se contracter. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait la tuer, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- A huit ans ? Ca ne vous choque pas ?

Elle manquait de jugeote. Il garda sa remarque pour lui.

_- Vous allez arrêter ! __Elle est toujours aussi bleue et__ vous semblez tous les deux savoir ce qui se passe. Pourriez-vous me mettre dans la confidence ?_

Ce fut House qui s'y colla.

- Lorsque tu lui as coupé le respirateur, les poumons ne pouvaient plus fournir suffisamment d'oxygène aux tissus. Cette réduction d'air a obligé le cœur à faire circuler le sang plus vite. Par conséquent, il s'est surmené. La coloration bleutée de la peau s'explique par une quantité excessive de dioxyde de carbone rejeté dans le sang. Ce n'est pas un symptôme mais une simple réaction, dit-il en regardant fixement Cuddy.

Il se saisit du téléphone posé sur le rebord du lavabo.

- Reste auprès d'elle et rappelle Cuddy si elle change à nouveau de couleur. A gris pâle, tu pourras t'en aller sans avoir besoin de rappeler.

Coupant court à toute objection, il raccrocha. Il pressentait que cette nouvelle n'allait pas réjouir Wilson. Que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? C'était la journée porte ouverte au mensonge ? Entre Cuddy qui prenait sa maison pour un musée, Wilson anormalement pressé et cette môme qui n'avait pas jugé bon de leur faire savoir qu'elle fonctionnait qu'avec seulement quatre sens, House s'interrogeait ironiquement sur une éventuelle conspiration. Ils s'étaient tous ligués histoire de bien le maintenir éveillé ? Il secoua la tête avec un léger rictus sur les lèvres. Ils avaient de la chance, il abandonnait la partie pour quelques heures, voire pour quelques jours. Le temps pour certains de reprendre des forces et pour d'autres de mourir.

Il se leva et se passa la tête sous l'eau froide. Il se sentait poisseux et aurait préféré prendre une douche. Un cauchemar à l'idée d'enjamber la baignoire. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à en commander une spécialement conçue pour les personnes à mobilité réduite. Equipée d'une porte, elle lui aurait facilité son entrée. Une fois dedans, il y avait même un siège ! Il en avait vu quelques unes dans divers magazines médicalisés. Il avait jeté furtivement un œil, sans se sentir pleinement concerné par toutes ces images qu'il considérait comme des objets de torture pour le moral. Il pensait qu'il y avait certaines étapes psychologiques à ne pas franchir. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé voir aujourd'hui cette petite porte se matérialiser devant lui pour aussitôt disparaître. _Un jour, il faudra bien que tu admettes que tu ne fais plus partie du clan des valides. _Son reflet dans la glace lui renvoyait un peu chaque jour cette désagréable sensation qu'il s'éloignait lentement d'un monde pour glisser vers un autre. Comme maintenant, il voyait un homme aux traits creusés, d'une pâleur cadavérique ayant perdu tout éclat de vie dans les yeux. Bien sûr, la maladie n'embellissait pas son image_. Bien sûr_. Mais ce corps ? House avait de plus en plus de mal à composer avec lui. Cette peau blanchâtre et devenue flasque n'était affriolante pour personne. Le sport lui manquait cruellement. Il aurait pu s'entretenir à pousser de la fonte dans une salle de gym. Il en avait fait l'expérience quelque temps pour la rééducation de sa jambe. Pour quelqu'un appréciant l'activité en pleine nature, l'air vicié de la salle parmi des occupants n'aspirant qu'à devenir des canons de beauté, lui avait passablement déplu. Il avait renoncé à y retourner et depuis ses plaisirs s'étaient petit à petit sédentarisés. La PSP, la lecture et la TV étaient devenues ses amis de fortune. D'un autre côté, il ne faisait plus aucun effort pour se nourrir sainement et avait arrêté depuis longtemps de prendre soin de son apparence. _A quoi bon ?_

Il se rendit compte que pour la première fois il n'était pas seul face à son miroir. La silhouette d'une femme se découpait dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Par cette chaleur estivale, elle portait un léger chemisier, élégamment entrouvert jusqu'à la limite du raisonnable. Comparé à lui, elle rayonnait de vie. Même pour elle, il ne se sentait pas prêt à devoir tout changer. La meilleure partie de lui s'était éteinte après l'opération de sa jambe. Un homme acerbe et aigri était resté. Il ne mesurait pas la chance qu'une femme telle que Cuddy puisse encore s'intéresser a lui. Que pouvait-il lui offrir ? Si ce n'était qu'un homme en plein déclin.

- C'est un symptôme, dit-elle. Et je ne comprends toujours pas votre refus de soulager le cœur.

Elle était coriace. Elle ne lâcherait pas si facilement l'affaire. En dessous de quinze ans d'age, Cuddy avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'impliquer personnellement. Et son jugement en était forcément faussé. Il n'avait jamais réussi à le lui faire admettre. Il essaya tout de même.

- Avant de lui administrer quoique se soit, vous êtes vous posé la question de savoir pourquoi son cœur se surmène-t-il ? A huit ans, tous les organes sont neufs, répondit-il en la regardant par le biais de son miroir. Vous ai-je déjà dit que vous étiez un piètre toubib ?

- Vous êtes toujours le premier à administrer des tonnes de médicaments à vos patients comme des rats de laboratoire ! C'est la grippe qui vous rend tout d'un coup si prudent ?

- Et ça vous fait quoi de jouer mon personnage ? Ca vous excite ? Vous sentez ce pouvoir naître en vous ? Que vous êtes Le Tout Puissant…

- Rappelez, Wilson.

- Naan, continua House dans son délire. Moi, je n'aurais jamais dit ça. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas mon envergure. Je récupère ma place.

- Et ensuite vous irez vous coucher.

- Avant de m'endormir, ma mère avait pour habitude de venir m'embrasser. Vous le ferez si je rappelle Wilson ?

- Non, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- C'est dommage, j'allais ajouter « sur la bouche ».

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait réussi à lui faire oublier cette enfant durant quelques instants.

- Nous avions des mœurs un peu spéciaux dans la famille, dit-t-il en ayant une pensée sombre et fugace pour son père.

- Rappelez-le.

House soupira. Elle mettait un terme à toutes ces frivolités. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'empêcher de commettre cette bévue. Il n'avait pas de réponse valable à lui fournir et essayait habilement de lui cacher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le cœur venait tout à coup se mêler à cette histoire. Et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il était épuisé et n'avait plus les ressources nécessaires pour repartir dans un nouveau différentiel. Il ne voyait que son lit en point de mire. Après tout, si elle souhaitait mener des expériences sans avoir fait des examens au préalable, libre à elle. Pour lui, cette gamine avait déjà un pied dans la tombe.

- Faites le vous-même, dit-il en lui tendant le téléphone.

Elle fut réticente à composer le numéro. Prendre des décisions et s'y tenir n'était pas toujours facile, pensa-t-il. Finalement, elle se lança avec une légère vaillance dans le regard comme pour le contredire. Elle avait fait son choix. Il ne pouvait que la blâmer même s'il appréciait sa témérité.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur le contraignit à s'appuyer sur son lavabo. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-ci. D'habitude, elle montait crescendo. Où avait-il mis ses cachets ? Il ne savait même plus. Il serra les dents en cherchant un réconfort ailleurs.

Cuddy avait le combiné posé sur son oreille en observant distraitement House. Elle ne put contenir son agacement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas poser votre regard autre part que sur ma poitrine !

A défaut de médocs, n'importe quel placebo était bon à saisir !

Ce fut à un cet instant qu'une lumière jaillie dans son esprit endolori, emboîtant la dernière pièce du puzzle. En une fraction de seconde tout se mit en place, la corrélation de la découverte qu'il venait à peine de faire et la maladie de cette gamine. _C'était impensable. _

- En temps normal, je vous aurais répondu que je suis attentivement leur évolution, dit-il machinalement. Mais là c'est différent…

Son regard passa du miroir aux seins de Cuddy. _Non, c'est impossible_. Ce n'était pas concevable qu'une telle chose soit passée inaperçue.

- Raccrochez ! dit-il brusquement.

Cuddy obtempéra presque soulagée de ne plus avoir à appeler.

- La radio ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ce mot raisonnait comme un cri de victoire. Mais pas pour tout le monde. Incrédule, Cuddy ne bougea pas.

- Et alors ? dit-elle, ahurie.

- Elle est accrochée à ma fenêtre. Allez me la chercher et vous comprendrez.

Elle hésita, regrettant peut être ne de pas avoir maintenu son appel. Elle se décida quand même à y aller.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit lorsque vous l'avez vue pour la première fois ? Cria-t-il pour que sa voix couvre la distance jusqu'à Cuddy.  
- Vous le savez déjà, House.

- Redites-le ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Toux, respiration sifflante, sensation d'oppression dans la cage thoracique.

- Non, non, maugréa-t-il. Avant tout cela, que vous a-t-elle dit ?

- Qu'essayez vous de me faire avouer ? répondit-elle en revenant dans la salle de bain.

Elle lui tendit la radio.

- Venez par là.

Il s'aventura à saisir Cuddy par la taille et la plaça entre lui et le lavabo. Il tendit le cliché dans les airs, face à la lumière.

- Que voyez-vous ?

Elle se prêta au jeu, relevant le défi malgré son ignorance.

- Ses bronches sont mal en point. Je pencherais pour une dyskinésie ciliaire, dit-elle presque enjouée.

- Et maintenant ? dit-il en retournant la radio.

Dans le reflet de la glace, il la vit perdre son sourire. A son tour, elle venait de comprendre leur terrible erreur. Le nom de l'enfant était désormais inscrit à l'endroit.

- Mon Dieu, dit-elle en portant la main à sa bouche.

- Eh oui, ce n'est pas banal. Mais cette petite menteuse à un _situs inversus_. Je dirais qu'en plus de sa dyskinésie, elle écope également du syndrome de Kartagener.

- Co… Comment avez vous su ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à lire la marque inscrite sur votre poche de votre chemisier. Tout est écrit à l'envers dans un miroir.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Comment avons nous pu passer à côté ?

- Quel est le premier point de repère que vous prenez avant de lire une radio thoracique ?

- De mettre le cœur à droite, dit-elle spontanément.

- Vous avez votre réponse. Aucun médecin ne regarde les inscriptions figurant dessus. Nous aurions dû regarder cette radio en plaçant le cœur à gauche. C'est très rare de rencontrer une inversion d'organe. Mais c'est le cas pour cette petite peste. Elle a le cœur à droite. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'y voir une malformation. Toujours envie d'appeler Wilson ?

- C'est incroyable, dit-elle, fascinée.

- Y a un truc qui ne va pas, Cuddy.

- Quoi ? Vous avez vu quelque chose d'autre ? Détailla-t-elle avec plus d'attention.

- Non, c'est moi qui ne vais pas bien.

Il baissa la radio pour retourner s'agripper à l'email de son évier. Il avait la gorge sèche et son pouls s'emballait. Elle fit volte face.

- Qu'avez-vous ?

- Distorsion de la vue, plus de salive, pression artérielle anormalement élevée, énuméra-t-il, haletant. Si j'étais… vous, je… je m'écarterais…

Le sol perdait de sa solidité. Ou bien était-ce ses jambes qui ne le soutenaient plus ? House n'eut pas le temps de tout analyser que déjà la pièce virait au noir.


	8. Chapter 8

Pour la troisième fois, elle écarta les lamelles de son store. Pas grand-chose n'avait changé. Le soleil était un peu plus haut, le parking se remplissait doucement et le nombre de personnes à l'entrée de l'hôpital, cigarette à la main, avait considérablement augmenté. L'appel de la nicotine mobilisait tout le monde à heure fixe. Cuddy n'avait plus besoin de montre. Grâce à eux, elle pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'il ne devait pas être très loin des onze heures. Elle regarda pour vérifier_. A dix minutes près_. Leur ponctualité ne la surprenait plus. Ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moment c'était cette moto stationnée à sa place depuis maintenant plus de deux heures. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire qu'un médecin arrive à l'heure. Cuddy observait rarement leur arrivée mais depuis ce matin, elle ne pouvait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur cette moto. Elle l'avait vu descendre de cet engin de mort pour se diriger avec nonchalance vers l'hôpital. Elle s'était aussitôt assise en constatant avec raison que l'ordre régnait sur son bureau. Elle avait exagérément étalé quelques dossiers, mettant une pagaille digne d'une grande directrice en plein travail. Stylo en main, elle avait adopté une attitude glaciale, imperméable à toutes formes de reproches. Elle était prête.

Mais les minutes s'étaient écoulées. Puis des heures. Et toujours pas l'ombre de House à l'horizon. Elle et Wilson s'étaient peut être plantés finalement. House n'était pas si prévisible.

Elle regagna à nouveau son bureau avec le sentiment d'avoir agi injustement. D'avoir solliciter l'aide de quelqu'un jusqu'à épuisement pour ensuite monter une machination dans son dos en se basant uniquement sur une probable réaction. Cuddy avait préféré ne prendre aucun risque en jouant la sécurité. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait mais en réfléchissant bien c'était la seule solution pour préserver Adélia.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle se posait des questions avec Wilson. Depuis que House avait brillé d'ingéniosité pour découvrir la maladie de cette enfant, il y avait eu pas mal de remous dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. La radio avait fait le tour de tous les services pour combler l'ignorance de chacun. Pour éviter qu'une telle erreur se reproduise, Cuddy avait demandé au service de radiologie d'inscrire de chaque côté des radios, un grand D ainsi qu'un grand G pour repérer facilement la gauche de la droite. Puisque elle-même avait lu cette radiographie à l'envers, elle n'avait pas jugé bon de réprimander qui que ce soit. Elle laissait le soin à House de se moquer d'elle ou de son équipe pendant une durée qu'elle imaginait proche de l'éternité. Tendre le bâton pour se faire battre n'était jamais agréable. Surtout avec House. Mais Cuddy endossait la responsabilité et accepterait toutes les railleries dans la limite de sa tolérance. Le plus important pour elle était qu'Adélia ait eu à temps une valve pour soigner son cœur malade.

House avait vu juste sur toute la ligne. Après s'être écroulé sur elle, Cuddy avait appelé son meilleur cardiologue en train de fêter son anniversaire. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait réussi à porter secours à deux personnes en même temps. Où avait-elle puisé ce sang froid ? D'un côté, elle avait donné des directives assez sévères en y repensant. Il n'avait pas bronché et avait dû la prendre pour une patronne en pleine crise d'autorité. Elle lui avait fait un résumé de la situation alors que de l'autre oreille, elle écoutait le cœur de House battre la chamade. Il était blanc comme un linge, étendu sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, et Cuddy n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à en avertir la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler tout en fixant la trotteuse de sa montre. De toute son existence, ces trente secondes furent les plus lentes pour accomplir une demie rotation sur son cadran. Elle était repartie de plus belle en lui réclamant expressément une batterie d'examens pour le cœur d'Adélia alors que celui de House perdait en vitalité. « _Un_ _situs inversus_ ? _Vous en êtes sûre ?»_ l'avait-il repris dans son débit de parole. Cuddy avait regagné le salon, à la recherche de sa seringue chargée en sédatifs. Elle l'avait enguirlandé de mettre sa parole en doute. Dès lors, mise à part de vagues onomatopées en signe d'accord, elle ne l'avait plus du tout entendu. Accroupie près de House, la seringue à la main et le capuchon dans la bouche, Cuddy avait laissé filer le téléphone coincé contre son épaule. Il s'était écrasé au sol et la batterie s'était délogée de son habitacle. Le souffle court, elle avait retourné le bras de House. Ses veines saillantes n'avaient nullement besoin de garrot. Elle avait l'embarras du choix pour piquer. Et pourtant, à quelques millimètres de l'une d'entre elles, elle s'était arrêtée.

La suite n'avait été qu'un enchaînement d'erreurs et de confusion. Elle ne tenait pas à la revivre. Elle se l'était suffisamment repassée dans les moindres détails, éveillant chez elle des émotions insoupçonnées. Elle n'avait pas mesuré à quel point elle était impliquée. Toute cette fausse tragédie funeste lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'espace qu'occupait House dans sa vie. Et dans son cœur. Une vérité qui aurait pu lui plaire si le plaisir ou la dévotion avait été partagé. _Comment le savoir ?_ Elle sourit à sa propre remarque. Elle lui offrait encore le bénéfice du doute alors qu'elle menait combat contre cette idée depuis cet événement. Elle ne pouvait continuer à espérer ainsi. Cuddy était une battante et avait continuellement besoin d'aller de l'avant. House était un passéiste et se complaisait à vivre avec ses démons. Deux genres qui ne pouvaient pas s'accorder. Elle ne lui reprochait rien, elle s'en voulait d'être aussi entière dans ses sentiments. Ce jeu avait trop duré. Pour son bien, il était préférable de tourner la page et de songer à se recentrer sur quelqu'un de moins inaccessible. La nuit dernière, Cuddy s'était à nouveau inscrite sur un site de rencontre.

- Où est ma patiente ! S'époumona-t-il.

Cuddy sursauta. Elle releva la tête vers cet homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis un petit moment. Avec deux heures de retard, il s'était enfin décidé à venir. Et son entrée fracassante ne présageait rien de bon. Il y avait rarement de préambule dans ses propos. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Je suis contente de vous voir, House. Et en meilleure forme que jamais.

- Je veux parler à ma patiente ! Scanda-t-il.

- Vous en avez pleins dans la salle d'attente des consultations, se força-t-elle à sourire. Juste derrière vous.

- Je ne veux pas parler à ceux là ! dit-il en lançant un regard mauvais derrière lui. Où est elle ? Personne n'est en mesure de me le dire !

Il s'arrêta net dans ses velléités. Il s'approcha en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

- A moins que quelqu'un n'en ait donné la consigne, ajouta-t-il, devenu soudainement suspicieux.

Cuddy resta de marbre. Elle était aussi douée que lui à ce petit jeu.

- Habituellement, cela ne vous pose aucun problème. Vous êtes même content de pouvoir éviter de parler à vos patients. Pourquoi tout à coup ce revirement ?

- Vous ne me le direz pas.

Cuddy demeura silencieuse.

- C'est vous qui avez donné cet ordre, affirma House en pointant sa canne sur elle.

Wilson redoutait qu'il réagisse de la sorte. House chercherait à savoir par tous les moyens les motivations qui avaient poussé Adélia à masquer sa maladie. Cuddy lui avait soutenu le contraire. Elle croyait qu'il se serait satisfait de l'avoir découverte et qu'Adélia deviendrait une vieille énigme résolue. Elle avait tort. Cela lui aurait pourtant évité bien des manigances. Les parents étaient déjà suffisamment effondrés, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un médecin inquisiteur à leur malheur. Et Adélia n'était pas encore d'attaque à subir un interrogatoire musclé. Mieux valait les préserver de House.

- Elle n'est plus là.

- Elle est morte ?

- Non.

Cuddy porta une attention toute particulière à ses dossiers comme si la suite de la conversation était inscrite dessus pour combler son trou de mémoire. Le script restant introuvable, elle fit appel à son imagination.

- Vous aviez raison, House. Elle souffrait bien d'une malformation cardiaque à tel point qu'une transplantation a été nécessaire. Hier matin, Je lui ai trouvé un donneur. Et comme elle était encore transférable, l'hôpital de Jackson dans le Wyoming l'a prise en charge.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Mais en désespoir de cause…

- J'y vais de ce pas, dit-il en rebroussant chemin. En sortant de l'hôpital, c'est à droite ou à gauche le Wyoming ?

Cuddy fut prise de court. Cette réaction ne figurait pas sur son script.

- Revenez ici, House.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous l'interdis.

- Vous me donnez des jouets pour ensuite me les retirer. Je suis en droit de courir après eux, non ?

- C'est votre nouvelle conception ?

- Parce que vous croyez que la votre est meilleure ? De me faire croire qu'en deux jours, vous avez réussi à lui trouver un cœur ? Dit-il en revenant dans la pièce. Et que son nom ne figure nulle part dans la banque des receveurs.

Cuddy comprit son retard de deux heures. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'avait pas perdu son temps.

- Je suis persuadée que vous ne connaissez même pas son nom, House.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Une enfant de huit ans atteinte de dyskinésie avec un situs, ça ne court pas les rues. Les critères de sélection pour devenir miss « j'veux un nouveau coeur » sont assez drastiques. Elle a déjà un passé chargé, la petite.

- Il n'existe pas que la voie administrative.

Son regard se fit insistant. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de flancher.

- Qu'essayez vous de me dire ? Que vous faites du trafic d'organes, Cuddy ? Vous avez acheté un cœur dans une cour des Miracles ?

- Non, pouffa-t-elle. Mais si vous lisiez les notes de services, vous sauriez que des messages d'urgences peuvent être diffusés à tous les hôpitaux via le net avant que le patient n'apparaisse sur la banque des receveurs.

House perdit de sa superbe. Un bon point pour elle. Cuddy tira une certaine fierté d'avoir réussi à déjouer l'esprit tordu de son médecin. En même temps, elle constatait qu'elle devenait aussi tordue que lui à son contact. Elle se rattrapa.

- Vous avez accompli un travail admirable, House. Dans l'état où vous étiez, peu de médecins auraient été capables de faire ce que vous avez fait. Je tenais à vous en féliciter.

Il se tortilla sur sa canne. Cuddy avait besoin de lui rendre justice. Même si les compliments le mettaient mal à l'aise.

- Hum. J'aurais bien voulu lui exposer mon point de vue à cette gamine. Qu'à cause d'elle, j'ai mis deux jours à me remettre sur pieds.

A ces mots, Cuddy fut de nouveau confrontée à cette vision d'horreur. Elle était encore projetée dans cette salle de bain, agenouillée près de lui, stoppée dans son geste.

Elle avait essayé d'agir avec le peu de discernement qu'il lui restait. Elle avait collé une nouvelle fois son oreille sur sa poitrine en maudissant sa propre réaction. Ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment de jouer à être House, à savoir si son injection était sensée. House lui en avait fait le reproche pour Adélia. Mais de mettre en application sa satanée façon de penser en de telles circonstances frôlait l'absurdité. Combien de temps avait-elle tenu ainsi ? L'oreille collée contre sa poitrine brûlante ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle se rappelait seulement de ce son guttural, similaire au râle d'un mourant. Elle-même avait cessé de respirer. Un second avait jailli de sa poitrine pour sonner le glas. Puis un troisième. Cuddy s'était redressée, incapable d'imaginer le pire. Incapable du moindre geste. En voyant House, elle n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée. La pièce avait reprit doucement de sa consistance autour d'elle. House ronflait. Il n'agonisait pas, il dormait profondément. Elle n'avait pas eu de fou rire nerveux, ni de crise de larmes. Rien de tout cela. Elle était allée chercher son oreiller et l'avait glissé sous sa tête pour ensuite partir de chez lui et se rendre à son hôpital. Elle avait assisté à l'opération d'Adélia, son cardiologue ayant insisté pour la faire le soir même. Trois heures plus tard, elle était rentrée chez elle, la conscience au repos. Et tout s'était relâché d'un coup. Dans son entrée, Cuddy avait fondu en larmes.

- A ce propos, vous me devez une faveur.

Elle sortit de sa léthargie. Elle avait cru le perdre, oui. C'était douloureux d'y penser. Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave puisqu'il se tenait à présent devant-elle. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait fait cette injection ? Elle ne savait pas combien de cachets de Vicodine il avait absorbé durant toute cette journée. Ni de vitamine C. Ajoutés à une bonne grippe, qu'auraient provoqué ces sédatifs à tous ces mélanges ? Cuddy était médecin et pouvait librement penser que son cœur aurait subi un franc ralentissement. Peut être même au point de…

- Hey ! Vous êtes avec moi ?

Elle se dégagea de l'étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Le plus contraignant était qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Et ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Cet incident l'avait remuée. Tout n'était fondé que sur des suppositions, mais cela avait suffit à Cuddy pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se morfondre toute de seule dans son coin. De s'inquiéter outre mesure pour quelqu'un qui se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et de poursuivre, comme maintenant, son éternel refrain pour obtenir quelque chose d'elle.

Elle passa la main dans sa chevelure pour remettre en place une mèche imaginaire.

- C'est avant qu'il fallait négocier.

- Ne soyez pas si méchante, vous savez pertinemment que je mérite une récompense. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui m'avez sorti de mon lit ? Alors que j'étais presque mourant !

En cet instant, Cuddy ne se sentait pas redevable. Mais malheureuse.

- Que voulez vous ? Un allégement de votre temps sur les consultations ?

Elle se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. Elle avait besoin de bouger pour contenir une tristesse qui se transformait en colère.

- Vous en faites déjà si peu ! Ajouta-t-elle. Vous voulez moins de cas ? Vous n'en avez quasiment pas. Autre chose ?

House était au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle, le visage empreint d'une gravité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- J'ai dormi deux jours et je n'arrive plus à me souvenir si vous avez visité ma chambre. Pour ma tranquillité personnelle, vous ne voudriez pas revenir ? J'aimerais être en possession de toutes mes facultés.

Il continuait de jouer. Fidèle à lui-même.

- Non, je n'y tiens pas.

Même perchée sur ses hauts talons, il l'a dominait d'une tête.

- Maintenant, nous ne sommes pas obligés de finir dans cette pièce. Vous pouvez simplement venir chez moi pour…

Elle ne le lâcha plus du regard. House était… _Gêné ?_

- Dîner, dit-il dans un ultime effort.

Cuddy patienta. Elle attendait le piège. Une mauvaise blague pour accompagner ce mot qui semblait tellement irréel. Rien ne vint. Il était droit comme un i, plus tendu que jamais et n'avait toujours pas cligné des yeux. Son regard bleu électrique en devenait hypnotique. Cuddy se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment de rire, de se moquer de lui ou bien d'être autoritaire. L'instant était si précieux qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir s'éclipser.

- Oui.

La prudence était de mise. Un simple mot dit sur un ton neutre ne pouvait faire fuir personne ? Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle le vit se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. _Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il escomptait ? _Paniqua-t-elle.

- Je vous préviens, je ne sais pas cuisiner.

- je ne suis pas difficile.

- Ca risque de se solder par un plat livré.

- Aucune importance.

- Vous tenez vraiment à venir ?

- L'invitation tient toujours ?

Cuddy avait répondu du tac au tac. Personne ne l'avait jamais invitée de la sorte. D'un autre côté, elle ne connaissait aucun individu comme lui.

- Alors… A ce soir.

Il mit la main dans la poche de son jeans. Il en sortit un objet rectangulaire et le lui tendit.

- Vous avez oublié ça chez moi.

Cuddy le prit dans sa main, heureuse de le récupérer.

- Je l'ai cherché partout ! J'avais cru l'avoir perdu.

- Il était dans ma salle de bain.

Cuddy l'alluma tandis que House sortait de son bureau. Un message d'erreur s'afficha sur son portable. Il était bloqué. Quelqu'un s'était amusé à entrer trois fois un mauvais code.

- J'ai essayé votre année de naissance, dit-il de dos, tout en continuant de s'enfuir de son bureau. Ainsi que votre tour de poitrine.

Il se retourna.

- Sans succès, ajouta-t-il. J'ai longuement réfléchi pour le dernier essai.

Un sourire victorieux illumina son visage.

- 4734, lança House, fier de lui. Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez certaine chose, ce soir.

Il poussa la porte et disparut de sa vue. Cuddy se mit à rire. La honte ne l'étouffait pas. Au contraire. Sur des milliers de possibilités, House avait réussi à trouver son code. Et pas n'importe lequel. En associant ces chiffres aux lettres de son clavier, on obtenait G.R.E.G. Un mot de passe qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Et vu la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il n'était pas question pour elle d'en changer.

.


	9. Chapter 9

House sortit ses comprimés de sa poche. Il en versa deux dans sa main moite. Il n'était pas si fier de lui. Tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait imaginé. Ca avait été marrant au début, chacun tenant son rôle sans savoir que l'un des deux trichait. House croyait avoir tout sous contrôle, la contrer dans ses mensonges dès qu'il le souhaiterait. Un grain de sable était venu enrayer le déroulement de ses projets. Il bascula la tête en arrière pour gober ses analgésiques. A quel endroit avait-il dérapé ?

House n'avait pas chômé durant la matinée. Il était arrivé à l'heure car son rendez-vous était du genre frileux. Il sortait rarement de chez lui et House avait dû insister pour le rencontrer à l'hôpital. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année au teint blafard se rongeant les ongles l'attendait déjà. House n'avait retenu que le slogan inscrit sur son t-shirt délavé : « vous n'êtes pas à l'abri ». Il n'avait pas cherché à connaître la raison de cet avertissement mais il se doutait que cela devait être en rapport avec sa profession. Peu habitué à parler, House avait eu dû mal à le suivre. Ses phrases pullulaient d'abréviations, de mots tronqués, parfois même étrangers. Seul le langage universel de l'argent les avait mis d'accord. Se mettant à l'écart dans une salle prévue pour les consultations, House avait observé avec quelle rapidité le jeune homme avait accompli sa tâche. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, il avait déplombé à l'aide de son pc de poche le téléphone de Cuddy. C'est fou ce que pouvait faire un hacker contre une poignée de billets ! En quelques minutes, House avait accès à son répertoire, sa correspondance, ses photos. En somme, à toute une partie de sa vie privée.

En prime, le garçon lui avait fait découvrir sa dernière trouvaille. Il venait de mettre en place un logiciel capable de mettre en évidence des mots, formés à partir des chiffres de ce code secret. Il ne savait pas encore à quoi cela lui servirait mais à priori il était content de l'avoir inventé. « Mec, c'est space ce que j'vais te dire, mais chaque chose a son importance. Ce que tu crées aujourd'hui peut te protéger de demain. Capito ? ». House l'avait laissé discourir en pensant qu'il existait des névropathes bien plus atteints que lui. Ce gamin lui avait tout de suite plu. Ils s'étaient quittés sur le seuil comme de vieux potes et chacun avait rejoint son univers.

House avait ensuite regagné son bureau où toute son équipe fut surprise de le voir débarquer si tôt. Sa première action fut de les envoyer en radiologie pour un séjour à durée indéterminée. Leur rôle se limiterait à accrocher dans le bon sens chaque radio avant d'émettre un jugement. Sur le point de les voir partir, il avait demandé à Cameron la situation de leur patiente. Elle pensait que lui-même saurait répondre à cette question. Pour clore le sujet, elle lui avait conseillé d'aller voir Cuddy. Bizarrement, l'infirmière à l'accueil lui avait sorti la même ritournelle. Tout le monde le poussait vers le bureau de Cuddy.

House s'était isolé dans son bureau en sentant qu'il se tramait quelque chose qui ne plaisait apparemment pas à Cameron. Avant d'éclaircir cette histoire, il s'était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Il souhaitait rentabiliser son investissement. Découvrir des renseignements compromettants, des photos litigieuses, des messages tendancieux. Tout ce qui pouvait influer dans la balance du déshonneur pour ensuite le retourner contre elle. La faire plier à son bon vouloir. Une manière comme une autre de refuser d'admettre qu'il n'était pas doué pour prendre les devants. House avait besoin d'un prétexte bidon pour se lancer. Ce _Greg_ en mot de passe ne lui suffisait pas. Trop intime pour être mis sur le tapis. Et pourtant si révélateur.

Il avait exploré tous les menus, les dossiers ainsi que les sous fichiers. Il n'avait rien trouvé à se mettre sous la dent. Quelques photos de ses neveux et nièces barbotant nus dans la baignoire n'étaient pas à proprement parlé des preuves scandaleuses. Les banalités échangées avec sa sœur à l'autre bout du pays étaient ennuyeuses au possible et n'avaient pas retenu son attention. Bref, Il n'y avait rien.

Déçu, il s'était rabattu sur son répertoire, à la recherche de noms ou de numéros insolites. Une voyante ou bien un sex club aurait pu se cacher derrière. Après moult navigations, House avait lâché prise. Ce portable était un modèle de vertu, il ne pouvait rien en tirer.

A deux doigts de le balancer par la fenêtre, il avait jeté un œil sur ses derniers appels émis et reçus. Pour le cas où un numéro ne figurant pas sur son répertoire revienne anormalement. Encore un coup d'épée dans l'eau.

Le seul détail qui l'attira fut cet appel d'une durée de cinq minutes trente à un certain Stroenberg. Le soir où il avait perdu connaissance. Et il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu utiliser son propre téléphone. Sans pour autant arriver à le resituer, ce nom là lui était familier.

N'y tenant plus, il l'avait appelé en espérant que le son de sa voix le guiderait davantage. Un homme à la voix rocailleuse avait décroché. House n'avait rien dit, cherchant désespérément à sortir de son trou noir. La personne s'était mise à parler toute seule. « Madame Cuddy, je vous arrête tout de suite. Je suis en vacances. Si c'est encore pour solliciter mon aide, adressez-vous à mon confrère. Et à ce sujet, il m'a appelé ce matin pour m'informer qu'Adélia se portait comme un charme. Elle n'a fait aucun rejet et semble bien supporter la valve. Je pense qu'elle sera en mesure de quitter l'hôpital dès la semaine prochaine. Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas votre obstination à devoir la laisser en gériatrie. Je soutiens que sa place est en cardiologie. Elle y serait… »

House avait raccroché. Il cherchait des failles dans la vie de Cuddy. Et on venait de lui éclaircir un tout autre mystère. Il avait définitivement mit hors service le téléphone qui n'arrêtait plus de sonner et avait filé en direction du bureau de Cuddy.

Voilà. Il connaissait toute la vérité avant d'aller la voir. Néanmoins, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'essuya la main couverte de sueur sur son jeans. Regrettait-il ? C'était encore trop tôt pour le dire. Quelque chose s'était produit durant cet entretien. Il n'avait pas mesuré son ampleur et s'était laissé déborder. House était encore sous le choc.

- Content de te revoir, House.

Se tenant devant les ascenseurs du rez-de-chaussée, une main amicale vint se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête. Il vit un homme élégamment habillé dans un complet gris, un porte-document à la main assorti à ses vêtements. Une minerve lui enserrait le cou.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Un torticolis. Une mauvaise position en dormant, éluda-t-il. Et toi ? Tu vas mieux ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cage de l'ascenseur.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ton empressement de mardi soir ?

- Je n'étais pas pressé, House ! J'étais fatigué.

Il n'insista pas. House ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts. Lui-même avait déjà de sérieux problèmes. Le cas Wilson pouvait attendre.

- Tu as fait un sacré boulot avec Adélia, dévia habilement Wilson. Et dire que j'ai eu cette radio en main et que je n'ai rien vu. Ce n'est pas croyable.

Deux compliments dans une même matinée, cela relevait du record.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

- Sauf toi.

House regarda défiler les étages. Il avait eu de la chance. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais tenu cette radio. Chase l'avait accrochée sur sa fenêtre et House était venu la détailler. S'il l'avait fait lui-même, peut-être aurait-il fait la même erreur. Probablement.

- Si, je crois bien que je viens d'en faire une terrible.

Tout le haut du corps de Wilson se tourna vers lui.

- De quel genre ?

House ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas facile à expliquer. Il essaya.

- As-tu déjà ressenti un désir primal ?

- Comme violer une fille ou tuer quelqu'un ? Répondit-il abruptement. Non. Jamais.

- Moi, si.

- Dans quelle circonstance ?

- Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

- Tu me fais peur, House. Tu peux détailler le fond de ta pensée ?

- J'ai invité Cuddy à dîner.

Wilson se retint de rire. Il tenta de croiser son regard. En vain.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

- Très bien.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. House pivota sur sa canne.

- Dis quelque chose, s'exclama-t-il.

Wilson ne masqua pas son incrédulité.

- Pardon, je n'avais pas compris que « non » voulait dire « oui », se défendit-il. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle accepté ?

- Parce qu'elle a accepté ?

- Oui ! Et j'ai presque tout fait pour l'en dissuader.

Wilson nageait dans le brouillard.

- Tu l'as invitée dans l'idée qu'elle refuse ? Ca relève de la psychiatrie, House.

Il ne répondit pas. Il pensait que Wilson pouvait le sortir de ce pétrin. Il ne faisait que l'y enfoncer.

- Je crois plutôt que tu as peur de tes propres réactions, poursuivit Wilson. Et que tu puisses les apprécier t'effraies d'autant plus. T'es atteint d'un sérieux syndrome, House. Et je ne pense pas que tu vas être heureux de l'entendre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à leur étage. Wilson descendit le premier. Ne voyant pas House le suivre, il se retourna.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, je dois rendre visite à quelqu'un.

Il haussa les épaules. Ce geste le fit grimacer de douleur.

- On se revoit tout à l'heure pour en reparler.

House bloqua les portes à l'aide de sa canne.

- De quoi suis-je atteint ?

Wilson lui sourit. Pour la première fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Il prenait cela à la légère alors que lui était sérieux.

- Toi qui connais tout sur tout, tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?

- Vas droit au but, Wilson.

- Les symptômes sont pourtant facilement décelables, s'amusa-t-il. Pensées confuses, chaleur anormale concentrée essentiellement dans la partie thoracique, état fébrile. Parfois on ne se nourrit plus. La présence de l'autre suffit à nos besoins.

- Elles sont nases tes métaphores, Wilson.

- Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

- Je me doute, dit-il en maudissant cet ascenseur de mettre un temps fou à se refermer.

- Je crois que tu as attrapé le syndrome de l'amour.

- Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot, Wilson.

- C'est la meilleure chose qui te soit tombé dessus. Accepte-le.

Les portes se refermèrent, enfin.

- Tu te plantes, cria-t-il en frappant le métal avec le pommeau de sa canne. Je veux juste me la faire ! Tu m'entends ?

Wilson était nul. Il venait de tout compliquer. _Ce n'était déjà pas simple auparavant ! _Et tout ceci à cause de qui ? D'une mioche de huit ans qui sans le savoir avait provoqué un raz-de-marée dans la vie de House. Bien décidé à lui faire payer, il sortit de l'ascenseur et parcourut de sa démarche bancale toutes les chambres du dernier étage de l'hôpital.

Cuddy n'avait pas été très maligne de la cacher dans cet endroit. Lui, l'aurait installée en pédiatrie ou alors dans un compartiment frigorifique de la morgue. D'ailleurs, c'était normalement là qu'elle aurait dû se trouver. Il n'avait pas été très optimiste quant à ses chances de survie. Sa grippe et la fatigue avaient obscurci son jugement mais également la colère d'avoir perdu tout ce temps pour rien alors que la principale intéressée était au courant de tout.

House n'eut pas longtemps à chercher. Planquée entre la chambre d'une octogénaire atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer et celle d'un petit vieux se croyant encore sous le feu des japonais à Pearl Harbor, Adélia somnolait devant la télévision.

La pièce était vide, c'était le bon moment pour lui de déverser toute sa rancœur. Il fit coulisser la porte.

- Je suis le docteur House, petite.

Il s'approcha en constatant qu'elle était dans les vapes, encore sous le coup des médicaments. Il n'en avait que faire.

- Et je ne suis pas du tout content de faire ta connaissance.

Il se saisit de son dossier médical au pied de son lit. Il parcourut le compte rendu, signé en fin de page par le docteur Stroenberg. Forcément, ce nom là lui disait quelque chose. Il figurait sur l'écriteau dans le hall pour aiguiller les patients. Et tous les matins, il passait devant.

Il délaissa la paperasse et se concentra sur elle. Il entrevit sur sa poitrine le haut de sa cicatrice. Elle en gardera la marque toute sa vie. Le témoin de sa bêtise.

Adélia émergeait difficilement. House ne tenait pas à la ménager. Peu importait la personne en face de lui. L'essentiel était de leur faire avaler les conséquences de leurs actes.

Elle allait parler. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Les gens mentent pour de multiples raisons. Par jeu, pour embellir la réalité, par vice, pour préserver ou faire mal à quelqu'un. Dans quelle catégorie te places tu ?

La voix suraiguë du personnage du dessin animé à la télé gloussait bêtement. Une larme perla sur le visage d'Adélia. Le message était passé. Elle murmura quelques mots et House du contourner le lit pour l'entendre.

- Que dis tu ? Dit-il en se penchant vers elle. Tu n'es pas devenue muette ? Non, parce qu'à ce rythme, il ne va plus rien te rester comme sens.

- Je voulais devenir une Zoulou, dit-elle alors qu'une deuxième larme suivait le chemin de la première.

House la considéra. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, s'imaginer ce que cela représentait pour Adélia. Une culture les séparait. Mais la seule chose qu'il retint dans l'étrangeté de ses paroles ce fut qu'il pouvait exister d'autres raisons au mensonge. Pas plus noble ni tolérable que les autres mais simplement acceptable à ses yeux. Mentir pour continuer de rêver. Les enfants ne mentaient pas délibérément, ils ne tenaient pas à être différents. Ils cherchaient à s'intégrer en partageant mutuellement leur monde. Adélia se doutait qu'en révélant sa différence, ses rêves en seraient brisés.

Soudainement, House ne ressentit plus le besoin de lui assener ses quatre vérités. C'était pourtant le but de sa démarche. Il était arrivé remonté à cause de cette enfant, de Wilson et de son problème avec Cuddy. Fut-il saisi d'un élan de compassion ? Attristé par Adélia à qui on venait de faucher son âme d'enfant ? Inquiété par les paroles de Wilson ? Perturbé par ce qu'il avait proposé à Cuddy ? C'était mal le connaître.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Un homme brun au visage émacié par la fatigue se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, un café à la main. Le père d'Adélia, pensa House. La ressemblance était frappante. Il posa une dernière fois son regard sur elle. Sa vie allait changer. Comme la sienne après son accident. Ses rêves se limiteraient à espérer pouvoir un jour rejouer pendant quelques minutes à la marelle. Lui ne pouvait même pas prétendre à ça. Fini les escapades autour du monde, ses déplacements allaient se réduire de chez elle à l'hôpital, trois fois par semaine. Toute la famille allait désormais vivre au rythme d'Adélia. House s'était éloigné de ceux qu'il aimait afin de leur éviter de porter ce fardeau.

Il se détacha d'elle. Tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait, c'était de ne pas réagir comme lui. D'en vouloir au monde entier, de se refermer sur elle-même et de ne plus rien attendre de la vie. A un moment de son existence, elle en passerait par là. Inévitablement. Constater que sa vie d'avant était plus palpitante que celle d'aujourd'hui pouvait la faire sombrer définitivement, ou au contraire, la pousser à s'en sortir.

House n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il était temps pour lui de partir et de laisser l'avenir se mettre en place. Il avait fait son travail en lui sauvant la vie, la suite ne le concernait plus.

- Je ne suis personne, dit-il en passant devant le père d'Adélia. Je me suis trompé de chambre.

Il sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il était entré. En remontant le couloir, l'image d'Adélia quitta peu à peu ses pensées. Arrivé aux ascenseurs, elle devint floue. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cage en métal, elle avait complètement disparu de son esprit.

A l'intérieur, une infirmière lui demanda à quel étage il souhaitait se rendre. Son visage se rembrunît à l'idée d'aller voir Wilson pour parler de chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre. _Le syndrome de l'amour_. Une idiotie de plus dans la bouche de Wilson. House avait invité Cuddy parce qu'il avait envie de le faire. Voilà tout. Il dévisagea la jeune femme qui commençait à s'impatienter. Ca allait être difficile de lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait que cette raison. Et de lui cacher que la présence de Cuddy dans son appartement l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Qu'il avait aimé la voir se soucier de lui. Qu'à son réveil, étendu dans sa salle de bain, il avait éprouvé un sentiment de vide. Que son parfum flottant encore dans les airs, lui renvoyait sa solitude. Que la veille au soir son appartement était devenu vivant et que désormais il n'était qu'un lieu envahi d'un tas de reliques silencieuses. Et qu'en débarquant dans son bureau ce matin, il lui avait maladroitement proposé de revenir chez lui parce qu'en plein milieu de la conversation, il avait laissé parler son cœur.

Il avait fait les trois quarts du chemin en l'invitant. Restait le dernier quart. L'inconnu. Ce qui résulterait de ce dîner était facilement prévisible. Mais pour quelqu'un comme House, difficilement concevable. Que sa présence lui manque, était une chose. Qu'elle vienne chambouler sa vie bien ordonnée en était une autre. Il était casanier et bourré de défauts. Cuddy était une tornade qui risquait de tout dévaster. Etait-il prêt à affronter ce changement ? Ne valait-il pas mieux tout annuler ?

- Docteur ? Répéta l'infirmière. Quel étage ?

Il entrouvrit les lèvres.

La décision lui appartenait.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Je ne dirais qu'une chose : Ouf ! Finiii. _

_Dur, dur de se remettre à l'écriture après tant d'absence et de s'attaquer, comme ça, à du médical ! Vous me direz, House sans du médical, se serait un peu comme Mr Ingalls sans sa petite maison dans sa prairie ! Ça n'aurait pas de sens ! ^^_

_Je tenais à remercier Valhalle de m'avoir posté au fil des semaines les chapitres. Mais également d'avoir pris de son temps pour les corriger. _

_Pour la partie médicale, des erreurs ou des incohérences ont pu passer au travers des mailles de ma vigilance ou de mon savoir, très très limité sur ce sujet. J'en porterais le blâme. _

_Merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragements et surtout, merci d'être arrivé avec moi jusqu'ici. ^^ _

H.P


End file.
